


But He's So Agonizingly Straight

by TaeTaeloli



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Comedy, Desperate!Louis, Dirty Talk, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Homophobic Language, Kissing, M/M, Not really though, Other, Partying, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Confusion, Smut, Teen Angst, Top Harry, Top!Harry, Underage Drinking, basically louis pines over harry the whole time, bottom!Louis, determined!louis, handjobs, harrys straight lol, hes confused, i cant tag, liam has to deal with louis' shit, not at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeTaeloli/pseuds/TaeTaeloli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm a gay boy, drowning in a sea of straight males." Louis says annoyed</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, he's pretty cute...right?" Harry says, pointing at a random guy, raising an eyebrow with a smirk</p><p> </p><p>"Shut the fuck up."</p><p>or</p><p> </p><p>In which Louis is so desperately gay and loves to tell the world about how much he wants to get in Harry Styles pants. But Harry, of course, is so agonizingly straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grapes

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION READ PLEASE!
> 
> I need to know if I should continue this or not this is just a tiny snip bit of a much longer story I want to put out, but I need to know from others if they like it. So comments are greatly accepted!! :)

 

 

"I want him, I want him so bad." Louis said, practically drooling over the shirtless body of Harry Styles. He was on the football field, sitting on the bleachers. Liam is sat with him, in the exact same spot they always sit. Louis says it's the best place to watch the players practice, Liam knows it's just so Louis can get a closer look at his infatuations body. The football team was playing a practice match against one another. It was shirts vs skins, and Harry Styles being captain always ends up on the shirtless side whenever they do this. Louis swears it's the lord teasing him from above. Liam grunts slightly, mostly paying attention to his book. He doesn't really care about sports, especially the practices, but somehow his best mate always ends up dragging him along.

 

 

Liam never really was the type to say no. One reason why he's been stuck with being Louis' first kiss. He was 11, Louis was 12 and he wanted to know what a boys lips tasted like, and how could Liam say no to those pouty lips and puppy dog eyes. He's okay with it though, at least Liam knows he's completely straight and Louis knows he's gay as the sun. And really what are best mates for?

 

 

"Leemo, are you even listening to me?!" Louis yells in his ear, making Liam jump and drop his book to cover his ear. The book ends up sliding off the edge of the bleacher and drops to the ground below.

 

 

"Awe! Louis, look what you made me do, now my books all the way down there!" Liam exclaims in annoyance, sadly staring at his book, wishing it could just magically pop back into his awaiting hands. Louis hums back apathetically; he really hates books.

 

 

"Honestly, I don't see how you can possibly just sit and stare at words on a page! I mean how boring can that be." Louis shakes his head in a disapproving manner. Liam scoffs at him, rolling his eyes.

 

 

"Says the boy that comes to all the football players practices just to watch one boy throughout the entire thing."

 

 

"Ahem Li, it's not just one boy. It's _the_ most hottest, sexiest _man_ on the planet." Louis says in a dreamy voice, content smile playing on his lips as he continues to stare at the greatest display of man he has ever seen.

 

 

"Lou, he's bloody almost two years younger than you!" Liam mocks, but Louis ignores him as he sees that the game has finished, ending practice for the day. He watches as the captain walks towards the bleachers and goes underneath them, walking to Liam's fallen book. Louis squeals suddenly, slapping Liam repeatedly on his shoulder in excitement.

 

 

"Owe! Lou, quite-" Liam doesn't get to finish his statement as Louis smacks his hand on Liam's mouth, promptly shutting him up.

 

 

"Shut the fuck up Liam, he's coming up here!" Louis exclaims. Liam sighs in defeat through Louis' hand, effectively giving up. Why he's friends with this boy will always be a mystery. They both watch as the caption makes his way up the bleachers over to them. Louis blantonly stares at Harry's shirtless body. His sweat from practice making his chest shiny, defining his beautifully sculpted muscles. His biceps bouncing with each step he took. By the time he's standing in front of the two Louis' in a bit of a daze.

 

 

Harry coughs awkwardly from the quite obvious stare down he is getting by the older boy. Louis looks up when he hears the noise, blushing at the aspect of being caught basically perving at the younger ones body.

 

 

"So, uh, which one of you blokes dropped this book?" Harry asks holding up the book and pointing at it with an eyebrow raised. Louis hears Liam mumble something through Louis' hand. That's when he realizes he never took his hand off Liam's mouth. He takes his hand off of him, not before giving an effective smack to the back of Liam's head to keep him quiet. He hears Liam give a whiney 'owe', while he whips the moistness off of his hand from Liam's breathing. Louis abruptly stands making Harry step back slightly by the speed of it.

 

 

"I-I did." Louis stuttered nervous to be standing so close to his 'future husband.' He towers over Louis so easily having to be at least 6 feet tall. Then again Louis' always been on the short side.

 

 

"Actually-" He hears Liam start to say, thinking quickly he stomps his foot hard on Liam's, sending an unnecessary big smile towards Harry's direction. "Fuck.." Liam drawls out clenching his foot, sending a glare in Louis' direction.

 

 

Harry chuckles at the action, slowly handing Louis the book. Louis has to hold back a squeal when their fingers touch.

 

 

"Grapes of Wrath huh?" Harry says with a knowing smirk. Louis looks confused at first, until he glances at the book realizing that's the title of it.

 

 

"Hah, yeah I just love grapes." Louis states awkwardly, blushing as Harry barks out laugh.

 

 

"Yeah, sure babe, see you tomorrow then yeah?" Harry says with a wink and walks down the bleachers to join the rest of his teammates. Louis almost chokes on his saliva.

 

 

Once Harry's out of ear shot, Louis jumps up and down squealing slightly.

 

 

"Why the hell did you do that for Louis, that was my book." Liam says pouting when he reaches for it, failing as Louis pulls the book to his chest.

 

 

"Did you not just hear what he just said Liam, he said _see you tomorrow_ do you know what that means?!" Liam just stares waiting for Louis to continue on with his declaration. "It means he knows that I come here every day after school just to watch him, this is the perfect opportunity to put my flirtatious moves to the test!" Louis says as he starts hopping down the bleachers.

 

 

"That's great Lou, now can I please have my book back I wasn't finished with it." Liam pouts, trying to grab his book each step they take failing every time. Louis shakes his head, hopping down the final step.

 

 

"Sorry Li-Li, but Harry Styles has had his gorgeous hands all over this book, meaning you will never get it back." Louis determines, the logic totally makes sense in his mind.

 

 

"But Louis, it's a library book!" Liam whines as his last attempt to try to talk some sense into the stubborn boy. It was doomed to the start anyways, since when has Louis cared or even been to the library.

 

 

"Pay for it then I don't care." Louis sing-songs as he skips away from the field.

 

 

"That damn Styles." Liam grumbles.

 

 


	2. Queen Of Flirtation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets a little help from the queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Chapter 2 is here, sorry it took so long I started this story on vacation and I'm still on it! I'll be at camp this week with no access to computers so don't expect an update until I get back the next week! But enjoy this chapter cause its over 2600 words yay :) As always comments are what make me have the motivation to update quickly and to continue this so please give me your thoughts! Thanks!
> 
> P.S if you want to know what Louis looks like in this chapter picture him in 2012 when he wore those blue pants, white shirt and suspenders :)
> 
> Oh and by the way because I try my hardest to keep my readers happy I've been asked to put a warning for this chapter so there is a warning of misuse of sexual identification, note that whatever the characters say do not reflect my own opinions and it is just apart of the story :)

"Eleanor, you of all people know how much I hate complimenting you on anything. But I'm desperate and you are, as the whole school knows it, the queen of flirtation." Louis declared, sitting on his bed, talking to his older sister on the phone. His legs were crossed on the bed, casually smacking his gum and rolling his eyes after making that statement. His sister will never let this one go.

 

" _Former_ queen boobear, as a college student now I have gracefully stepped down. Although, I really do love you kissing my arse." Eleanor said with a cackle on the other end. Louis put the phone away from his ear with a grimace. He didn't understand how she had so many relationships in the past with that laugh, it sounded like a witches fart. Maybe she was good in the sack? Louis internally gagged at the thought of that. When he heard the other end of the line become silent once more he put the phone back towards his ear.

 

"El, I'm being serious here! You dated the most popular boy in school, twice! Not to mention the rest of the football team. I need your slutty expertise." Louis whined. He couldn't help but beg a little, he hasn't had a proper relationship in a while, it's depressing really.

 

"Oy! I am not a slut, just...talented." Eleanor stated. "Yeah, yeah, whatever just give me advice." Louis said annoyed, talking to his sister was always rather annoying, even if they were 200 miles apart.

 

"Okay, well first of all you need to know if Harry's even gay. Is he?"

 

"Heh, about that, I've only ever seen him date girls. But that doesn't mean he can't be into boys too, right?"

 

"I don't know Lou, caption of the football team, most popular boy in school, kind of sounds like the guy I dated in high school...twice." Eleanor said doubtfully. She knew her brother and he had a wonderfully bad reputation when it came to liking straight guys.

 

"Are you doubting my ability to tell a straight guy from a gay one." Louis raised his eyebrow in accusation. Sure, he may have had a few misunderstandings- 10 to be exact- but that's beside the point. "Yes, Louis, I am." She said blankly, no sign of joking. Louis scoffed at her through the phone.

 

"That is  _insulting_  El, and anyways we have the same DNA, if you could flirt your way through the entire football team then why can't I flirt my way to the captain?"

 

"Yes, but you need to realize there's a big difference between you and I." Eleanor stated like it was obvious. "And that is...?" Louis said confused. Eleanor groaned echo through the phone. "I'm a  _girl_  Louis, different genitalia, and when it comes to guys most of them find that to be more of a turn on."

 

"You need to learn not to doubt the skills of the tommo. I am one of the most outgoing boys at school. And I'm not going to let me not having a 'hoo-haa' get in the way of it." Louis finishes, determined. He's is Louis William Tomlinson and one thing he never does is give up without even trying. There's a long pause on the phone before Eleanor finally speaks up.

 

"Okay Louis, I'll help you I just don't want you getting hurt is all. It's happened so many times before and now I'm not there to be with you." She says in all seriousness. Countless of times she was there for her brother when he was in tears. They may annoy each other, but she is also very protective of her brother and being so far away doesn't help.

 

"I know El, but I'm grown now I promise I can hold my own."

 

"Well then, grab a notepad because you're definitely gonna wanna write all of this down. " Louis squeals in excitement, bouncing from his spot on his bed to go grab a pen. He ends up with a random sharpie he found underneath his desk and no paper. Running back to his spot on the bed he crosses his legs and puts his phone on speaker. "Ok El, I'm ready to embrace my inner slut." Louis says, holding out his left arm preparing to write on it. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, he knew it would work, he just knew.

*-*

When Louis woke up the next morning, he had never had as much motivation to get up as he did today. It always takes him at least 30 minutes in the morning to even get out of bed and usually leaves him 15 minutes to take a shower, get dressed and eat breakfast before heading out. Today on the other hand as soon as his alarm went off so did he. He sprung out of his bed immediately going in to take a shower. He had to make sure this day went perfectly. And so far it was going anything but perfect.

 

In the shower Louis groaned in frustration as he continued to scrub at his arm. As soon as he had wrote the steps on his arm last night he hung up with Eleanor and proceeded to find actual paper, but now he was really regretting using sharpie on his arm. He kept scrubbing but it was no use, his skin was pink but the sharpie wasn't even smudged. It was still clear on his arm 'Embrace my inner slut' written with all the steps listed below. He groaned and gave up needing to finish his shower. When he got out and dried he went straight to his drawer to find his extremely tight trousers. They were bright blue and shaped his arse perfectly. As soon as his slipped his pants on, he wiggled around the room trying to pull up his trousers. Once they were on he checked the mirror and smirked to himself. He may be a boy but his curves were wonderfully feminine. 

 

_Step one:_

_Dress in the tightest clothes that show off your figure._

Louis took on more look in the mirror and with a wink went to go put on his shirt and suspenders. Step one, check. 

*-*

As soon as he opened the doors to school Louis could feel everyones eyes on him. He smirked to himself in excitement this was the kind of reaction he was going for. His clothes were tight enough to show off his arse and curves and his hair was styled to the side all fluffed up. Louis felt hot, more than hot even he felt  _sexy_.  

 

 He turned the corner and saw Liam by his locker taking his books out for the day. Being over by Liam would be perfect, Harry and his crew always hang out close to his locker before 1st block starts everyday. Louis skipped over to Liam's locker with a real pep in his step.

 

"Hey Liam!" Louis shouted when he bounced over to where Liam was standing. Liam jumped in shock making his books fall to the floor. He groaned in frustration knocking his head against his locker in annoyance. 

 

"Jesus Louis you gave me a heart attack, and what's with you always making me drop my books." He pouted as he bent down to pick them up, no help from Louis at all as he was too busy bouncing on his toes in excitement wanting to tell Liam all about his plan. Liam noticed this when he turned around, looking at him with a confused and slight scared expression. He knew Louis and whenever he got like this something was going to happen and most likely Liam would have to pay for it. 

 

"What's got you all jumpy this morning? It's too early for one of your shenanigans." Liam said with slight defeat, it was too early god damn it. 

 

"You see this!" Louis stated rolling up his half sleeve to show Liam his list of steps. "This is how I'm going to win over Harry Styles." 

 

"For god sakes Lou  'Embrace your inner slut' really? Couldn't be anymore subtle?" Liam read over the steps slightly shaking his head at them. He didn't think this was a good idea, not one bit.

 

"It was a sharpie and I couldn't wipe it off, but that's beside the point! As soon as Harry and his mates come over to their usual spot by the lockers that's when I'm making my move." Louis said confidently. He was truly proud of himself, he knew he could do this. Liam on the other hand got more worried the more he heard about Louis' plan. He knew who Harry's mates were and they weren't really the friendliest of people. He was hoping there was some room to talk some sense into the lad, he didn't want to see Louis' spirits crushed.

 

"Louis I cannot stress this enough when I say I think this is a really  _really_ bad-" Liam started but was cut off by Louis shushing him. "Shhh, Liam I see them." He watched as he saw Harry and his mates leaning against the lockers talking and laughing about something he couldn't hear. Time to start faze one, he didn't even need to look at the steps on his arm he had memorized them the night before. 

 

_Step two:_

_Glance over at him until he catches your eyes then immediately look away_

 

According to Eleanor this step was suppose to get him curious and curious is always a good thing, it means they're interested. 

 

"Louis I think you need to hear me out here-" 

 

"Leemo are you trying to ruin my life!" Louis pouted dramatically, he was trying to glance over at Harry but it's hard when your mate is distracting you.

 

"I'm just trying to tell you that-" Once again Liam was cut off. "Liam quite talking  _please_  I can't focus on my steps." Liam sighed in defeat. He knew Louis and as soon as he got it in his head that he was going to do something there was no way to talk him out of it. Louis glanced over to the group of footie players roughly around ten times and Louis was about ready to just give up and go to the next step when on his last glance he saw Harry look up to meet his eyes with a confused look on his face. Louis smiled and glanced down to the floor quickly. This was perfect now he had made Harry interested. Louis turned towards Liam with a grin. Step two, check.

 

"Ok Liam time for my next step and I'm sad to say, this is where you and I part." Louis says seriously putting his hand on Liam's shoulder. "What exactly are you about to do." Liam asked worryingly, Louis showed him the next step.

 

_Step three:_

_Walk up to him with the sexiest walk you have, seem innocent but confident at the same time when speaking to him._

 

"Louis are you absolutely-"

 

"Yes Li-Li I'm sure about this, trust me yeah?" Louis gave him a lopsided smile and so Liam gave him one in return. "If it makes you feel any better you can stay here and watch me okay?" Liam nodded in agreement and Louis gave him one more bright smile before he turned to start walking. Liam held his breath, he hoped everything would go well-well as well as Louis' plans can go that is.

 

Louis walked-well strutted- down the hallway to Harry and he could see that all eyes were on him. As he got closer he started to get a little nervous, but he knew he couldn't show it 'innocent yet confident' he repeated in his head. 

 

"Hey 'Arry look, it's your not so secret admirer coming over to us to admit his undying love for you!" Niall stated snickering making all the other lads around him laugh as well. Harry chuckled slightly and rolled his eyes at the comment.

 

"Come off it Niall, it's kind of cute." Harry said with a chuckle. Niall looked at him with a weird expression. "More like amusing, oh I'm gonna have fun with him." Harry shoved his shoulder right before Louis walked right in front of him, looking up at him with a small smile.

 

"H-Hey Harry." Louis coughed slightly trying to regain the confidence in his voice. He couldn't help but stutter in front of Harry, he was just so gorgeous.

 

"Hey it's Louis right?" Harry asked with a slight smirk, Louis nodded.

 

"Y-Yeah, it is- uh how's it going?" Louis cringed at how lame he sounded right now.

 

"Nothing much hot stuff how 'bout yourself?" Niall answered for Harry using a mocking tone making the others laugh. Louis blushed embarrassment flooding his senses. Harry chuckled as well but gave Louis an apologetic smile.

 

"Ignore Niall he's kind of a loser." Harry laughed when Niall shoved his shoulder with a "fuck you!" 

 

"It's cool, um what are you guys up to this weekend?" Louis asked confidence back in his voice as he grinned at the lads.

 

"The lads and I are throwing a party tomorrow night." Harry answered as his mates 'whooped' at the statement. "Yeah, Lewis you should totally come it'll be fun." Niall said with a smirk, he shrugged when Harry looked over at him with an expression that seemed to say 'what in the hell are you doing.' 

 

"Um, it's actually Louis, but I'd love to come!" Louis said turning a slight pink when he failed to kept the excitement out of his voice. 

 

"Great, we'd love to have you, wouldn't we Harry." Niall raised an eyebrow suggesting that Harry play along, Harry rolled his eyes but turned to Louis to nod in agreement.

 

"Yeah course, you should come." He smiled at the smaller boy. Niall clapped his hands together. "Then it's settled isn't it? Give me your number so I can send you the address. Louis exchanged numbers with Niall, trying to hold in his excitement as much as he could. 

 

"Fucking good mate, see at the party yeah?" Niall said as Louis nodded in agreement. "Yeah, yeah I'll see you guys at the party." Louis waved slightly at Harry and the rest of the lads before walking off, biting his lip to hold in his squeal.

 

As soon as Louis was at a safe enough distance away Harry turned to Niall with furrowed eyebrows. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, now you got the gay boy thinking he's gonna hook up with me or some shit." Harry said frustrated. "What happened to thinking he was cute." Niall laughed but put his hands up in surrender when Harry lifted up a fist threatening to punch him.

 

"Hey, hey chill I only invited him for entertainment, It's going to be so funny watching him try to get in your pants, I can have some fun with him." Niall and the others laughed. Harry huffed and walked away not needing to hear another one of Niall's evil plans to humiliate another queer. 

 

 

Louis walked back to Liam ecstatic that his planned worked. His last step technically said for him to ask Harry out, but being invited to a party that he is going to throw isn't bad either. Step four, check. 

"So how'd it go?" Liam asked nervously, Louis grinned evilly.

 

"Guess who gets to go to a party being thrown by the footie team with me?" Louis asked already knowing the answer. Liam groaned, "Louis you know I hate parties." Louis ignored him though talking excitedly about the conversation he just had.

 

When Louis' plans fail Liam was always there to pay the price. When Louis' plans work Liam was always dragged into it. Liam shook his head, there was no way out of the Louis story. Today though, he blames that god damn Harry Styles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I will start writing again as soon as I get back from camp. Feedback on this story means the world to me and I'd love to come back from camp and see all your lovely comments! :)


	3. Happy Little Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' wonderful adventure to find some god damn drugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey summer was busy and schools about to get really busy, but I managed to squeeze this lovely chapter out. It's 3000 words of who knows what to be honest haha just enjoy!
> 
> disclaimer: I have no idea how much drugs usually go for so just go with it.

Louis was in a brilliant mood the next morning. This was his chance, his turn to finally be with the guy of his dreams. It was all going to plan perfectly, all he had to do was dress like the sexy beast he knew he was and show up, easy. Of course things can't ever go that simple in the life of Louis Tomlinson.

 

When Louis' phone beeped that morning what he saw crumbled his plans altogether.

 

**Niall**

_Hey Lewis!!! Forgot to mention that in order to get in our party you need to bring a lil gracious gift ;)_

 

Louis looked at the text in confusion. What in the heck did 'gracious gift' mean he thought. Louis shook his head to himself and quickly texted the blonde back.

 

**Louis**

_What kind of gift do yah mean?_

 

He got a response back almost immediately.

 

**Niall**

_Come on babe haven't you ever been to a party before! We need some 'happy pills' and if you don't know what that means then maybe you're too innocent for this party hah!_

 

Oh, now he got it, Niall wanted ecstasy. Louis cursed to himself, he had no idea how he was suppose to get those kind of pills. It's not like he had a list of drug dealers he could call- oh shit. Louis' eyes widen when he remembered there was one guy at there school that may have what he needed, but he hadn't talked to him since that one incident. He was going to have to try, considering he was the only boy he knew had anything close to what Niall wanted.

 

 

**Louis**

_Oh yah I know what that means hah. Don't worry I'll have those when I come by!_

 

**Niall**

_Great, see you there then ;)_

 

 

Niall sure was a cheeky fellow. Louis liked him though, his personality was fun and carefree much like Louis himself. He could see becoming good friends with the blonde. Louis' stomach dropped as soon as he realized who he had to talk to today. This was going to be one awkward situation.

 

*_*

 

"Hey, hey Li-Li funny story I'm not gonna be sitting with you at lunch today." Louis said chuckling awkwardly. Him and Liam had just finished sixth block which meant it was their lunch time, and it just so happened they had the same lunch as the guy Louis needed to talk to. They were walking down the hallway when Louis broke the news and Liam rose an eyebrow up in suspicion.

 

 

 

"You're not abandoning me for those jocks are you?" He asked

 

 

 

"Nope, I promise, but funny you mention that because it kind of has something to do with them." Louis said sheepishly. Liam groaned in annoyance, it felt like his whole life have started to consisted of Louis' plans with those dimwitted footballers. He already had to be dragged to one of their stupid parties, which for the record Liam really wished he didn't have to go. He'd much rather watch netflix in the comfort of his own home. Call him a hermit, maybe he was, and he most defiantly did not care. They entered the cafeteria and the two spotted their usual table, some of their friends have already sat down and started gossiping. They took their spot in line and Liam turned to Louis.

 

 

 

"You are abandoning me for those jocks! I knew it! Louis, you and I are the only boys at our lunch table. I'm going to have to be forced to engage in girl talk, and I'm sorry but a boy can only handle so much talk about that boy band 'New Direction' okay?" Liam pleaded. He was the only one in their friend group that was into girls and although Louis didn't change that at least he was still male.

 

 

 

"Look blame Niall not me! He texted me this morning that he wanted some 'happy pills' by tonight! So I kinda need to talk to..." Louis paused not wanting to say the last part. Liam crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow, gesturing to continue. "IkindofhavetotalktoZayn." Louis mumbled while blushing. Liam huffed in annoyance, "Lou I can't understand you when you mumble would you please just-"

 

 

 

"I have to talk to Zayn okay!!!" Louis said a little too loudly for his liking as he saw the people turn and stare at the pair. Liam put his hand over his mouth and tried his hardest the muffle his laughter. He could only hold it in so long before he bursted into a fit of giggles. "You-You're going to try to talk to _Zayn_? Are you serious?!" He was practically laughing in Louis' face at this point making Louis squint his eyes in annoyance.

 

 

 

"Yes, why is that so funny?" Once Liam's laughs stifled, he wiped his eye with a hoot.

 

 

 

"Louis you and I both know that I do not need to answer that." He said while chocking down his last few chuckles. "Well you know what Li, he's the only guy I know that sells that kind of stuff at this school so I'm gonna have to try. Kind of late notice too and that's not helpful." Once Louis finished his huff and got his food he looked around the room and spotted Zayn alone in the corner where he usually sits. He had no food, that boy would never subdue himself to the piece of crap food served in the cafeteria. His legs were propped up on the table and he was casually scrolling through his phone.

 

 

 

"Well Li, I'll see you after seventh block. I have a feeling I'm going to need the whole lunch block to talk to him." He knew Zayn, if there was one thing he loved to do was play games and Louis has been in one of his games before-that didn't turn out pretty. Liam departed to the table full of girls while Louis made his way to the end of the lunch room. Once he was standing right in front his table he dropped his tray of food on the table, making Zayn look up in curiosity. His eyes widened when he saw Louis, but quickly replaced it with a smirk. Louis rolled his eyes and sat down ignoring Zayn's smirk-the bastard.

 

 

 

"Well, isn't this a surprise? To what do I owe the pleasure babe?" Zayn said. You could hear the amusement traced in his voice, the boy was already getting his fun out of Louis. What could he say, he loved teasing the lad when they were 'friends'. "Shut it Zayn, this is strictly business." He tried to act serious but it didn't work seeming all it did was make Zayn chuckle finding the whole situation extremely amusing.

 

 

 

"Oh business? Since when do you do any of that stuff, naughty boy." Zayn barked a laugh. Louis was fuming. He felt humiliated even being over here but sadly Zayn was his only shot at getting in that party.

 

"It's not for me stupid, it's for a friend!" Louis huffed but blushed when Zayn's feet left the table and sat up straight leaning his body forward toward Louis. "Name calling now babe? Wow, this really must be serious. But tell me if it's for a friend why can't they just come to me themselves? Or was this just an excuse to come see me?" Zayn wiggled his eyebrows with a shit-eating grin, it made Louis want to gag.

 

 

 

"As if I would ever voluntarily come see you!" Louis growled

 

 

 

"Awe baby is someone still mad about what happened? I mean really you can't blame me for that, you were the one with the annoyingly _large_ -" Louis squeaked in embarrassment and quickly put his hand over Zayn's mouth to shut him up. "Please I know we're not friends but _please_ do not bring that up again, I don't need to relive it." Louis begged, this was so mortifying but he had no choice. God he wished he knew someone else at this school that sold drugs. There was Aiden-Zayn's best friend-but unfortunately for Louis he just so happened to be on a family trip that same week. Zayn licked Louis' hand making the latter squeal in disgust and quickly remove his hand. "You're disgusting." Louis said making Zayn laugh again.

 

 

 

"Don't you know it. Anyways honey, what kind of stuff you need then if that's what you're really here for." Louis rolled his eyes, could this boy be anymore vain. Probably.

 

 

 

"I need ecstasy." Louis stated bluntly. Again Zayn widened his eyes. "Now why on earth do you need ecstasy? Unless of course you're going to a party and wanna have some 'fun'." There's that shit-eating grin again. God could Louis just run away.

 

 

 

"If you must know it's for a party but like I said before it's not for me I need it to get into the party. The footie team is hosting it." Louis stated matter-of-factually. Zayn laughed, this was the most entertainment he's had all day. "Why do you just _have_ to get into this party hmm?" Louis groaned in annoyance. "Do I have to tell you?" He asked in dismay. "If you want my help then sure why not?"

 

 

 

"Look I kind of like one of the guys on the footie team alright? And in order for me to make my move I need to get into that party." Zayn put his face in his hands and sighed. "Not this again? Is he straight? You'd think you would have already learned your lesson on trying to date straight guys by now." Louis squinted his eyes. The nerve of him trying to pry into his personal life.

 

 

 

"For your information he's not straight, I can feel it! And he's also been flirting with me." Louis said with one of his one winning grins. Zayn rolled his eyes, this wasn't funny anymore, more annoying than anything. He knows Louis- well at least he knew him- but he does know that boy can be out of his mind when he wants to be. "Whatever Louis, look I can get you what you need but it's gonna cost yah."

 

 

 

"How much?"

 

"Two hundred." Louis almost chocked on his spit. "Two hundred pounds?! Are you insane!" Zayn rose an eyebrow and shrugged. "Times are tough babe. I need the money, you need the guy. What's the problem?"

 

 

"The problem is that I don't just have two hundred pounds lying around!" Louis exclaimed. He wasn't rich by any means, he didn't even have a job. Zayn snorted at him and started looking through his phone again, completely ignoring the other boy. Louis really wasn't the type to beg, but these were desperate times.

 

 

" _Please_ Zayn! Isn't there anything else I can do for you! I really need to go to this party!" Louis whined, he smiled innocently when he heard Zayn sigh and look back up at the boy. "I guess there's one thing you can do. You see those cheerleaders over there." Zayn nodded his head towards the table. Louis looked and saw the group of girls laughing and smiling. They always seemed so happy and full of cheer. Pun completely intended. "Well I really like the girl with the purple hair." Louis looked again and laughed.

 

 

"You like Perrie? Really?" Louis giggled. "Shut up, I need you to get me a date with her." Zayn said sounding nervous for the first time since-well ever. Louis looked at him like he was on crack, which in Zayn's case wouldn't be that far off the mark. "Why can't you just ask her out yourself?" Louis said dumbfounded, since when does Zayn have a confidence issue. If anything he's usually over confident. "That doesn't matter. Do you want the pills or not, because if you do you better get me a date with her." Louis groaned, why'd he have to be so poor. He was too lazy for this he'd rather just pay Zayn the money so he wouldn't have to keep talking to him. The lord is not on his side. "Fine." He said grumbling as he gets up to go face the cheerleaders.

 

 

It's not like he doesn't like the cheerleaders. That's far from the case, he's friends with most of them. The problem is he knows Perrie, she is extremely picky and her relationships never last longer than two weeks with how high maintenance she is. Louis could care less how long they date, he just hopes he can get her to say yes to him. He stands in front of the table when the cheerleaders stop talking and look up at him in curiosity. He clears his throat feeling awkward with the staring.

 

 

"Hey ladies." He said making the girls giggle. Louis rolls his eyes, a lot of the cheerleaders had a crush on him. Mostly the freshman but who cares. "Perrie can I talk to you?" Louis continues. Perrie looks at Louis with a smirk.

 

 

"Sure hun what's up?" She said not making a move to go somewhere private. Louis inwardly groaned, he was going to have to do this is front of all the cheerleaders, perfect. He stood awkwardly as he watched all the cheerleaders staring at him smiling, waiting for him to say what he needed to say. Fucking drugs.

 

 

"You know Zayn right?" Louis said casual. Perrie looked behind Louis to spot Zayn sitting over in the corner. He was on his phone but Perrie could tell he was peaking over towards their table every so often. She smirked and look back over to Louis, "Course I do." She said simply. Louis huffed, might as well rip the bandaid off while he still can. "Okay, so here's the thing, I need a favor from Zayn, yeah? And the only way he'll do it for me is for me to ask you if you would go on a date with him. So will yah?" Louis blurted out. There was an awkward pause before Perrie started laughing, making the other girls giggle. Louis stood in confusing and sight embarrassment as he waited for Perrie to calm down. It seemed like it was 'laugh at Louis day' had he missed the memo?

 

 

"Oh honey! Of course I'll go out with him!" Perrie stated once her laughs had subsided. Louis' eyes widened in surprise. After that reaction the last thing he expected was for Perrie to say yes to the proposal. He really didn't understand girls sometimes. "...You..will?" Perrie chuckled and shook her head. "Obviously, I've been waiting for him to ask me out for ages. Sorry about the sudden laughter, I just find it funny how when I finally get asked out by him he chooses to use a gay guy to ask me." Louis blushes at the statement, he feels a really bad case of secondhand embarrassment coming along and he doesn't really want to stay to make it worse. "Right I'll just go tell him then." Perrie nods her head and as he walks away he hears the group of girls giggling, no doubt staring at his arse.

 

 

When he returns, Zayn is still aimlessly scrolling through his phone, which Louis has to clear his throat to get his attention. He sits down as Zayn looks at him expectantly. Louis rolls his eyes, "She said yes dumbass." Zayn breaks out in a genuine grin that Louis hasn't seen since the first day they met. "Fuck, really? Thanks man." Zayn says as he looks over to Perrie. Louis catches the wink Perrie sends in Zayn's direction and shakes his head. "Can I just have my drugs please?" This was a tiring lunch period that seemed much longer than usual. He supposes time doesn't fly when you're trying to get drugs.

 

 

"Yeah, yeah get your arse over to my side, can't have anyone seeing." Louis does as he says and walks over to his side to sit down next to him. He hears Zayn's backpack being unzipped from underneath the lunch table. "I'll hand them to you underneath the table, grab them and put them in your pocket or something. Louis nods and the secret exchange is done. He doesn't even get a chance to look at them before he stuffs the small bag in his pocket.

 

 

"Okay now go talk to her idiot. Can't go on a date without conversing first." Louis points out before getting up, wanting to tell Liam the good news before the bell rings,there was only three minutes left of lunch. Before he leaves he feels a hand grab his wrist. He turns to Zayn, raising an eyebrow. "No hard feelings aye Lou?" He asks. Louis wants to really scream in his face right now.

 

 

"No hard feelings? You're kidding me right?! Zayn you _ruined_ junior year for me, you used me. There will **_always_** be hard feelings." Louis growled by the end of his sentence. He ripped his hand away from Zayn's grasp and stomped off, not wanting to deal with him any longer than necessary. He shook it off and replaced his frown with a smile. He should be happy right now! He just got what he needed to have the best night of his life. He walked over and sat by Liam at their table. Liam jumped slightly, having zoned out after the conversation on which mascara worked better.

 

 

"Guess which two incredibly handsome lads get to go to a killer party tonight?" Louis stated patting his pocket as to make a point. Liam looked at Louis worriedly, he had a bad feeling about tonight that he couldn't shake off. He forced a smile though, not wanting to disappoint Louis. Tonight was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the big party chapter and let me tell you that's when the real drama is going to happen. Questions, How are you liking this story? I love every single comment and feedback I get on here and also, What do you think happened between Louis and Zayn? I would love to know your thoughts on that. And if I get enough people asking for a background story on those two I will most certainly do one. :)


	4. Brothers Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter set right before the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have ignored and not done any writing. In a while it seems. For the past year I stopped writing. I had to figure out who I was and settle my stress, anxiety, depressing all that. I'm very happy now and can continue with what I truly love, writing. Glad to be back. This was what I wrote prior to hiatus. I will start writing more very soon! Enjoy :)

It wasn't that Harry was a bad guy, far from it really. It was that he usually hung out with the wrong people that influenced him into doing bad things. He didn't pick his friends, his friends were picked for him when he joined the footie team. He loves them like brothers but they weren't the best of people, especially one in particular that was trying to convince him this prank would be the thing the whole school would talk about on Monday.

 

 

Him and Niall were sitting on the couch of Niall's house. They had just finished up their part of setting up the party, now relaxing as they watch the other team members finish their part as well. Niall of course couldn't handle the peace and just had to come up with a brilliant plain to humiliate the "fag" that has a crush on Harry. 

 

 

"His name's Louis." Harry said while scrolling through his phone, dismissing every other part of what Niall said. Niall stared at him stupidly and shoved his shoulder in annoyance. He hates it when people don't listen to him even though he never listens to anyone else. Being a hypocrite is one of his best qualities. Harry looks up with a very apathetic expression, like he neither cares or is offended by what Niall is saying. 

 

 

"Dude, are you even listening to me! Look in order for this to work you're going to have to be the one to do it." Harry rolled his eyes and went back to his phone, wanting to get out of this conversation. Of course Niall isn't going to let that happen as he swiftly grabs Harry's phone from him and sits on it. Harry groans and tries to move Niall off but when he's determined Niall is like dead weight. The mission was pretty much hopeless. Deciding he would have to participate in this conversation no matter how badly he just wanted to scroll through his twitter feed in peace until the party.

 

 

"Why do I have to be the one to do it huh? It's your idea so why can't you just do it. I won't stop you yah know? But doesn't mean I want to be the one to do it." Harry groans in frustration he didn't really care either way but it felt better on his conscious if he wasn't the one that slipped it in his drink. 

 

 

"You're the safer option duh! He likes you which means he trusts you. If you get a little closer to him and say you're getting drinks he won't think twice about drinking it!" Niall stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You know? I think I'm good." Harry states as he gets up to go- well- anywhere else. Of course Niall really doesn't know how to take a hint or he really just doesn't care, either way he follows Harry into the kitchen as he watches him grab a bottle of vodka and a shot glass. Niall raises his eyebrows.

 

 

"Little early isn't it?" He states. Harry shrugs as he pours himself a shot and downs it with a slight grimace. "S'your fault anyhow." Harry grumbles as he pushes the bottle away, last thing he needed was to get drunk before the party even began.

 

 

"Come on man please? I'll owe you big time and you won't have to be apart of it at all. Just got to get it started for us yeah?" Niall begged using his puppy dog eyes that he knew would make Harry cave. 

 

 

"...Okay, I'll do it if it'll get you off my back." Harry sighed as Niall whooped and threw his fist in the air. "I'm telling yah mate, this is the best choice you've made in a while. Brothers forever yeah?" He said shaking Harry's shoulder. 

 

 

"Yeah, brothers forever..."

 

 

*-*

 

"Liam you look like an American country boy." Is the first thing Louis says to Liam when he answers the door and walks away, knowing Liam will follow him. 

 

 

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Liam asks in confusion as he runs up the stairs with Louis in the feathery haired boy's room. "Are you serious? Leemo you can't expect that I'm going to let you go to a party wearing a button up plaid shirt and dirty jeans." Louis states like it's completely obvious.

 

 

"And what you're wearing is better? You're gonna be the loudest one at the party." He retaliates while pointing at Louis' bright blue skinny pants. The rest of his outfit wasn't even colorful, just a white short sleeve button up with only three quarters of the shirt button up, enough to expose some of his chest. 

 

 

"That's kinda the point, I want to be noticed. Don't worry though, you leave a ton of clothes at my house I'll just go through those." He states as he goes into his closest and grabs a pile of clothes on the closest floor and puts them on his bed. "I love how you've been hording my clothes without telling me." Liam states. He sits down on the bed, legs crossed as he watches Louis look for the proper attire. 

 

 

"You leave them here hun, I just keep them here for emergencies like this one that I so obviously predicted this would happen sometime in the future. You're welcome." Louis picks up a plain white v-neck and finds a pair of black jeans. "Here put this on." He throws the clothes at him and Liam makes his way out the door to the restroom. 

 

 

"Really? We're all boys here LiLi!" Louis yells out his door. "Like I'd give you a free show Lou!" Liam yells back making Louis chuckle. He would be lying if he said Liam's body wasn't amazing. Any girl would be lucky to date Liam, Louis thinks. He's kind hearted and good looking that's a one in a million with guys, and the reason Louis' childhood crush was his best friend. 

 

 

Liam comes out and does a twirl for fun. "Do I look purty." Liam does his best at a fake country accent. It's shit but it's Liam so it's automatically the greatest. Louis tilts his head to the side, somethings missing. He walks past Liam towards the restroom till he spots Liam's red plaid shirt and smiles. 

 

 

"Thought something was missing, then I realized it was Liam." Louis says while Liam gives him a 'what the fuck did you just say?' look. Louis chuckles and gestures to the shirt and Liam helps Louis put it on him. He leaves it unbuttoned though, making it a more in-trend look but still Liam. "There we go." He says as he straightens it out and pulls back to take a look. Liam understands now and can't help but pull Louis in for a hug. Louis hugs back easily, squeezing slightly, feeling random emotion course through him. He nuzzles his face in Liam's neck and Liam chuckles as that gesture tickles him slightly.

 

 

"Promise me something LiLi." Louis says seriously, which was a rare occurence. 

 

 

"Course Lou, anything." 

 

 

"Promise we'll be this close after high school." It was random, but it was Louis and Liam knew he had these moments. Moments of neediness and clingy-ness. Of course Liam couldn't mind less. 

 

"Brothers forever, right Lou?" He could feel Louis smile into his neck.

 

 

"Brothers forever." 

 

 

*-*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will be writing a lot more often. I'm still writing this as well as another story I am about to publish. Feedback would be greatly loved right now thanks.
> 
> As far as the story goes, what do you think about the two different relationships shown in this chapter?


	5. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall has a plan and Louis doesn't know what's about to hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Long time no see. This story has been on hiatus for a long time, I know, but hey I'm back and intending on fully finishing. I've gotten into the habit of writing everyday so updates will not be slow by any means. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.

And Liam thought he was the nervous wreck in the car. But as he drives to Niall's house, every time he stops at a red light he turns to Louis and finds him either chewing on his nails, bouncing his leg up and down rapidly or sometimes both.  When it comes to their friendship Liam tends to be the more introverted of the two. He would much rather spend all his Friday nights with some take out and binge watching some shows on Netflix until he passes out from exhaustion. But that seems to happen less and less since Louis always ends up dragging him out somewhere to do something that requires extra socialization. It doesn't matter how much Liam complains because Louis will do his famous puppy dog eyes, begging and pleading to Liam until he finally caves in. Recently Liam doesn't even bother saying no for the most part, he knows he'll never win that battle. 

 

"Lou, you good mate?" He asks genuinely concerned. Louis flicks his head quickly over to Liam and frowns. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" 

 

"Well you just seem fidgety is all." Liam hears Louis let out a tiny 'oh' in response and he glances over to find him rubbing his hands on his pants. "I mean I guess I'm just a little nervous, I've never been to one of these parties that the jocks host. Mostly because I've never cared to talk to them until I noticed Harry." Liam nods in understanding, he knows Louis, he may be extremely talkative and hyperactive, but when it comes to guys he likes, he ends up being quiet and shy. It's understandable, he's had quite a bit of heartbreak in his life.

 

"Mate, I know how you are around guys you like. Just be yourself and don't try and over do it. I'll be there the whole time and I won't leave without you. I got your back." Louis smiles at Liam and he sees that they've pulled up to the house. People are scattered outside, some already looking plenty drunk and about to puke.  Louis lets out a big breath that he was holding in for a while.

 

"You ready LiLi?" He asks as he opens the passenger car door to get out. "Ready as I'll ever be." Liam replies as he gets out as well. They both walk up to the door and neither get a chance to knock before the door is already opening up quickly. It was Niall holding a solo cup and a couple of his other friends. Louis looked behind Niall and saw that there were at least a few hundred people at this party. He gulped, suddenly getting more nervous about the whole situation.

 

"Aye! Guys look who it is! How you doin' Lewis? Come on in!" Niall slurred sounding clearly tipsy.  Louis and Liam stepped into the house and it was even crazier once inside. There were people on tables dancing, couples making out everywhere. Most of the giant living space was covered in smoke and it seemed like endless amounts of people that just met each other were going upstairs to find a more private room.  "Did you bring the stuff?" Louis nodded and handed Niall the pills. 

 

"Alright lads now the real party starts!" Niall yells making his other friends cheer. "C'mon then, I'm sure you wanna find Harry. I'll escort you to him." Niall takes Louis' wrist and drags him across the large room full of people dancing- or more so grinding- through the kitchen and into a smaller but more fogged up room. It was obvious that this was the room that people were smoking in. Niall ends up throwing Louis onto the couch where most of the smoke is. He coughs, not used to inhaling pot. 

 

"Harry, mate, look who I found!' Niall shouts and that gets Harry's attention. He pops his head up from what looks like nowhere. He spots Louis on the couch and smirks, sitting down as well. Liam sits down on the chair closest to Louis and politely clasps his hands together, not really knowing what to do as he felt extremely out of place. Niall furrows his eyebrows in what appears to be frustration and turns to one of the jocks, whispering in his ear. 

 

"We need to get rid of his annoying little shadow. Go get some lines." Niall commands and the jock nods going to get what he asked for. He then turns back and gives Harry a look. Harry rolls his eyes at him and quickly looks back at Louis and holds out the blunt he has in his hand. 

 

"Wanna hit?" He asks and Louis looks nervously at it. "I-I never, um, actually done weed before, so..." He ends, which makes Harry chuckle. "Alright we'll do something easier then since you're a beginner. It's called shotgunning. I'll inhale the smoke and you inhale the smoke I blow out." Louis gives Harry a look of confusion and that makes Harry laugh more. "Just keep your mouth open and inhale when you see smoke." Louis did what he said and opened his mouth as he watched Harry inhale the blunt. Harry leans over to Louis so his mouth is closer to Louis' mouth and slowly lets go of the smoke into his mouth. Louis is quick to do as he was told and inhale the smoke Harry lets out. He feels a burn in his throat and immediately starts coughing it back up. Gasping for air,  he heard Harry chuckle in amusement at his reaction to his first time using pot, as well as a few other stoners hanging around the secluded area of the room. Despite his laughter, Harry patted Louis gently on the back to get Louis' coughing to calm down.

 

"Just breathe mate, it's okay, everyone does that their first time, s'what I was expecting to happen." Harry says, amusement still tinged in his voice. Eyes watering, Louis looks up at Harry and gives him a little smile to indicate that he is alright. Realising that Liam didn't come to his rescue like he usually does when something happens to Louis, he looks around to see that Liam wasn't where he was sitting earlier. "Where's Liam?" He asks and Harry points to the opposite side of the room, over on that side was another couch and a table, although there was something clearly  different. Instead of pot, what looked to be coke was spewed out onto the little table and Louis, amongst the smoke, could faintly make out Liam over there with Niall. Louis' eyes widened and he leaped from the couch he was at, much to his bodies dismay as he felt a wave of dizziness come over him from the hit he took. He got over just in time to see Niall and Liam snort up the coke together on the table, along with some of Niall's other friends. 

 

"Liam, what the _fuck_  are you doing?" Louis asked, completely confused as to why Liam, his goodie-two-shoes mate would ever try any type of drug. Niall laughed at Louis' reaction, "Lighten up little one, I convinced your quiet friend here to have some fun in his life. Don't you want him to have just as much fun as you always do?" Louis opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Liam throwing his arms in the air and cheering.

 

"Woo! Oh my God, I feel so good. Like, really good, like super really good. Louis you should try this stuff it makes you feel like you're on fire!" He yells before he gets up and goes toward where people were dancing. Niall gets up as well but doesn't seem near as affected by the drug as Liam was. "Newbies always act that crazy their first time, once he gets used to it he'll be acting like me, cool as a cucumber." Niall snorted out a laugh as he said that and Louis looked concerned. He was hoping him and Liam would be able to stick together tonight but obviously that wasn't about to happen. "Figured you'd thank me, I'm giving you some alone time with _my_  mate while I distract yours." Niall winks and grabs Louis' wrist, taking him back over to the couch Harry was on. Louis was shoved onto the couch, almost headbutting Harry on the way down. "You two have fun now! I'm off to find a plaything for the night." And with a wink, Niall disappeared onto the dance floor. Louis stared up at Harry and shuffled awkwardly, trying to get into a position that was comfortable. 

 

"Want me to go get us some drinks?" Harry asks hesitantly. He wasn't ready to do this but Niall just said the code and that means it's time. Louis nods and stutters out a, "S-Sure." Harry gets up, scrambling to the kitchen, whilst trying to dodge every drunk and fucked up chick trying to grind on him. When he makes it into the kitchen he sees Niall and his buddies standing there waiting with smirks held upon their faces.

 

"Aye! There he is! I gotta admit Harry, thought you were gonna chicken out on me!" Niall yelled and clasped him on the back. "Is the drink ready?" Harry asks immediately, not in the mood to talk about the plan any farther. He just wanted to do his part and stay far away from the rest of Niall's dumb shenanigans. "Yah mate, all I need you to do is slip in this pill and bring the drink to Louis and then we're all set." Niall said while holding up the pill commonly known as a 'date rape drug.' Harry sighed and grabbed the pill from Niall's hand and plopped it into one of the drinks. He put the drugged drink in his right hand and the normal drink in his left, keeping a mental note as to not mix up the two. 

 

"We'll be waiting!" Niall yelled whilst Harry started walking back to the couch, he could hear their laughter as he disappeared out of the kitchen. Here goes nothing, Harry thought and then he could vanish for the rest of the night and not have to think about anything else. 

 

He sat back down where Louis was at and Harry could tell there was something off about him. 

 

"Hey Harry." Louis drawled out and smiled at Harry as he set the drinks on the table in front of them, careful not to mix the two up. "What's up Lou?" He said casually, trying to decipher what had happened between the walk to the kitchen and back. He heard giggling and turned his head to the couple of girls on the other couch. They were holding a blunt and sharing it between the two. "Here boy, take another hit!" The girl exclaimed and passed the blunt. Louis smiled and took it, taking a long hit and puffing the smoke out without coughing. "These girls offered to let me practice smoking with them, totally worth it!" Louis said, giggling and oh, well, at least this will be easier. 

 

"Wanna try another first?" Harry asked and saw the confused look Louis gave him. "Let's get crossfaded." Harry held out the drinks and gave one to Louis, clinking their glasses together they both chugged their drink down. When Harry finished his he looked at Louis for any signs of change, he knew it wouldn't be long now. 

 

Louis couldn't believe this was happening, he's gotten high and apparently now crossfaded, all in one night! This was his chance, he had never been able to spend this much alone time with Harry, well, if anyone could even call this alone time with the amount of people surrounding them, but hell it's the closest he has ever gotten. He wonders who will make the first move him or- or- wait...why was he getting so...sleepy.

 

Harry watched as Louis started to fall out, seeing his eyes drooping and head nodding to the side. The guilt was getting stronger, he knew what was about to happen to him and Harry couldn't stand knowing that he was apart of this. There was no turning back now. 

 

"Ha-Harry, why do I feel...so...sleepy." Louis said falling down onto the couch, he couldn't move and it was started to freak him out. He saw Harry make a gesture and then saw Niall with some other members of the football team come up and stare down at him smirking. "Wha-" Was all Louis could draw out and he felt himself being moved off of the couch. He heard talking but it was all muffled through his ears. Everything soon faded out completely and all Louis could do was let whatever was happening to him play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think please! I love responding to all of you! :)


	6. If The Memory Serves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Louis's memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey enjoy 4500 words. Its my longest chapter yet!

 The first thing Louis sees when he wakes up is Liam's face. He jolts up from his position on the bed startled, wait...bed? Louis doesn't remember ever going into a bed, let alone with Liam. Wait, they couldn't of, Liam would never. Louis quickly feels his body in panic, relieved when he discovers that yes, he's still wearing all his clothes from the night before. He looks over at Liam and he too has on all his clothes. Louis breathes a sigh of relief; he may love Liam, but never in that way. 

 

 

   " **Fuck**!" He shouts when a throbbing pain shoots up to his head, the adrenaline from waking up so abrupt had finally wore off. He's drunk a few times before, but never has he had a hangover feel this bad. He must have drunk a lot considering he can't remember what all happened last night. Maybe a cup of tea will fix that. When he steps off the bed Louis almost falls at the feeling. His whole body felt like noodles, like it hasn't fully woken up yet. How much did he drink last night? Slowly but surely he makes it to the door and opens it and it was in that moment that he remembered, this wasn't his or Liam's place. They were both still at the party house. Wondering who else was still there, he wandered off into the living room.   


 

 

   "Fucking hell." Louis muttered because fuck, he's never seen a place so trashed out in his life. He spots a few people, all still passed out. Some were sleeping on the couch, while others couldn't even make it to a comfortable place and winded up sleeping on the floor. Louis wonders how he even managed to get in a bed last night. Hell, maybe Liam dragged him there.  Louis hears a loud laughter coming from the kitchen and wonders who the fuck could be so happy at this time. Wait, what time was it? Shit. He follows the laughter and sees that Niall and his friend Tom were both awake and eating cold pizza talking. They stop when they notice Louis and Niall walks up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

  

   

"What's up bloke! Have a good night last night?" He asked, much too loud for the raging headache he was carrying. He groans and bring a hand up to his temple to rub at it.   


 

 

   "Right now all I want is some fucking tea." Was his response, pushing Niall out of the way grabbing a packet. Normally, he's never this rude to anyone, especially if he was at someone  else's house. However, he was not in the mood to care. "Damn mate, someone had too much fun last night I see." Niall said smirking and knowingly looked at Tom.   


 

 

 "I wouldn't know, can't fucking remember any of it." Louis says while turning on the coffee machine to make hot water because fuck heating it up the old fashion way, not today. "You know how I got in a bed last night?" He asks, hoping one of them would maybe be able to jar some kind of memory from him.   


 

 

 "Yeah, think your mate Liam got you in it. Figured you two were going at it or somethin'" Niall exclaims, joining in a laugh with Tom.  Louis curls up his face in disgust.  


 

 

 "No, _thank God_. Besides, Liam is completely straight. I'm the only gay one in that relationship." The day that Liam does anything sexual with Louis is the day that Ryan Gosling sucks his dick. "Right, right." He heard Tom say, way too sarcastic for his liking, but he was too exhausted to care.   


 

 

   "How the living fuck are you two so chipper in the morning." Louis asks while putting the tea packet into the hot water, letting it sit. "It's called partying  every weekend mate, yah get used to this shit."   


 

 

 

 

 Used to it. How could someone ever get used to this lifestyle. He doesn't even want to imagine the cleanup. Every. Fucking. Weekend.  "Also," Niall continues, "It's 2:38 in the afternoon." Fuck. His mum is going to eat him alive for this; she's probably worried sick about him. He's glad he gave his phone to Liam to keep safe before going into the party, who knows where that thing would be if he kept it. "By the way, here's you and your mates phones." He says, giving him both his and Liam's phone. What?  


   

 

"Why do you have these and not Liam?" He asks confused. Liam was the responsible one of the two and besides, he never allowed anyone besides Louis to even touch his phone.   


 

 

 "Dude you really don't remember anything, do you." Tom chirps in again. Louis gestures for one of them to continue and Niall laughs in amusement. "Mate, you got fuckin' cross-faded last night and Liam was high as a kite!" So that's why his head hurt so badly. He's never been cross-faded before but God, he did not expect the aftermath to be so painful. As Louis grabs his tea and takes a sip, he almost chokes on it when he processed the last part of what Niall had said. 

 

 

 

    "Did- Did you say Liam got  _high_? _Liam_?" Louis exaggerated to make sure they were talking about Liam Payne, his best mate, the boy who's idea of a fun night is reading his favorite novel. His best mate that always texts him to make sure that Louis has finished his homework. That Liam.  "Is his name not Liam? I thought it was, then again, I'm shit at names." Niall shrugged it off and continued eating his pizza. If Liam was high last night, then how did he even get Louis into a bed. All these questions were swirling around in his head like a mantra. He needed to stop thinking, it wasn't going to make his head any better.   


 

 

    "You two can leave whenever yah want by the way. Sometimes we don't have people waking up till almost night again. Hell, I'm pretty sure there are still blokes passed out on the front lawn, at least until a neighbor's dog pees on one of 'em. Don't think I'm exaggerating, it's happened. " With that Niall and Tom leave the kitchen to go off to lord knows where and Louis is left in alone, sipping on his tea and straining his head to remember what happened last night. The last thing he thinks he remembers is being with Harry. What even happened to that? One minute he thought he was going to hook up with the hottest guy in school; the next he doesn't remember bat shit and wakes up in a bed with his best mate.   


 

 

  Louis eventually gets the energy to walk back to the room where he had first woken up. He sees that Liam is still dead to the world. Maybe Liam will remember more than him. He hears the calm snore of the boy on the bed and it annoys him slightly. He wishes he was still asleep, for like, the rest of eternity. Louis walks over to Liam slowly and gently place his tea down on the nightstand, not wanting to spill it because of what he was about to do. He leans his head right into Liam's ear.   


 

 

 "LIAM!' He shouts and....nothing. What? Liam gave a snore back in response to Louis' shout. He looks at the boy in downright confusion. What the bloody hell had Liam done last night. Niall said he got high, he assumed off weed, but did weed really knock one out this badly? Well, it's last resort Louis time. Last time Louis had to use this method was when him and Liam did a contest to see who could say up the longest.   


 

 

 Louis climbs onto the bed and straddles Liam's body. He takes a deep breath and prepares for any flying limbs that could possibly hit him in the process. Louis sticks his right finger in his mouth and quickly makes it wet with his saliva. Taking it out he sticks the wet finger in Liam's ear, whilst using his other hand to slap Liam's cheek as hard as he can. Liam jolts up immediately, ready to throw a punch but he looks and sees that it's Louis who is on top of him.  


 

 

   "Louis?? What the-EW what the hell?" Liam shouts when he realizes that his ear is wet. He could feel the burn of a slap on the cheek opposite. "Did you seriously use LRL on me?" He asked the boy above him, still straddling his body. Louis took this off guard opportunity and pinned both of Liam's hands above his head. Liam let out a huff; he could easily get Louis off of him as he was much stronger than the blue eyed boy; but he was much too distorted to care.   


 

 

 "What. In. The. _Fuck_. Happened. Last. Night?" Louis stated seriously, praying to whatever God out there that Liam would have an answer. Liam furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember anything from last night. He opened his mouth, about to tell Louis disappointing news but a wave of memory soon flooded his head. Eyes widening, he pushed Louis off quickly and began breathing heavy.  


 

 

   "Did-Did I? No way! I couldn't of!" He stated in bursts of breath. Louis stared blankly, obviously Liam remembered something, but it seemed to be about himself. "What, mate?" He asked, trying to get the answer out of the boy who looked to be having a mini panic attack. Liam put his head in his hands and let out a very long groan. "Why me? This is what I get for going to a party, trying to be a normal teenager for once and look where it gets me, fucking drugs!" He shouts in his hands.   


 

 

 "Lili, calm down it's just weed, doesn't hurt you." That what Louis assumed Liam tried, because Liam was with him while he try weed. Liam quickly shook his head and looked up miserably at Louis. "No Lou, I did coke last night..." He solemnly told Louis and the boy let out a gasp.  


 

 

   "What? No way Liam! You have to be remembering wrong! There's no way you would ever even think about trying something like that!" Liam shook his head in shame. "No Lou, you don't understand, I remember that part of the night clear as day, Niall took me away from you and Harry because he said that you two deserved some alone time. And me being me, I agreed because I wanted to give you time with Harry. Next thing I know I'm being brought over to the real druggie table where coke lines are being lined out. You don't understand how convincing Niall is at making drugs sound like candy. He talked me into it..." A sudden burst of rage took over Louis and his hands clenched into fists.  


 

 

 "I'll kill him." Louis stated, getting up and ready to march over to the door but Liam grabbed his wrist before he could. "Don't. Niall is not to blame, it was my own choice. Now sit down and let me think about the rest of the night." Louis did as he was told and sat at the foot of the bed, elbow placed on his leg, with a hand on his chin. "I'm assuming you don't remember anything?" He asked Louis and he nodding his head.   


 

 

 "That doesn't make any sense. All I saw you try was weed and I'm assuming alcohol. However, if I'm being honest, Lou, I was barely with you last night." Louis looked at Liam, his face scrunched up in confusion. "Guess the coke was taken early." Louis stated, which made Liam blush in embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry Lou, but as far as I remember, you and I were separated the rest of the night. Maybe you were with Harry?" Louis didn't understand. If the two were separated the whole night then how did they end up in bed together?  


 

 

 "Liam, I was in bed with you this morning. You're saying you didn't put me here?" He asked and Liam shook his head. "Not that I can remember. Maybe Niall or Harry dumped us in here together?"   


 

 

 It couldn't have been Niall because surely he would have told Louis already. But, Harry, he didn't see him in the house today, maybe he was the one who did it.   


 

 

 "This is too fucking much." Louis rubbed his temples as his headache slowly lessened. "We should probably get going, it's surely past 3 PM by now."   


 

 

"3 PM? My mum is going to murder me..." Liam groaned, "Yeah, let's go home."    


 

 

   The pair soon left the house, seeing a couple bodies left in the front yard. Niall wasn't kidding about some not waking up until night. Once they got into the car, the drive to their places was pretty quiet, other than Liam's worried mumbles. "God, my mum is going to slap me silly. I haven't contacted her since I went to your house yesterday. Wait. Where's my phone?" Liam asked in a panic. Louis soon pulls out the lad's phone and Liam gave a sigh of relief.   


 

 

"I've never misplaced my phone, how'd you get it?"   


 

 

"Niall had them."   


 

 

"This day keeps getting weirder."  


 

 

   "You're telling me." Louis mumbled in frustration. Last night did not go as planned. Or did it? He wouldn't know because his memory is completely fucked up. He really needed to talk to Harry. It seemed like he might be the only person who has Louis' memories. He doesn't even have the bloke's number. He could always ask Niall for it, but that sounded too desperate for Louis' taste.  


 

 

 "God, I need to talk to Harry about what happened last night." Louis broke the silence once more.   


 

 

 "Can't you text him?" Liam asked, eyes glued on the road. He was already grounded for at least two weeks for sure. The last thing he needed was to get pulled over for something. "Never got his number." Liam let out a huff. "I have his number." He stated flatly and Louis' head quickly turned from the widow to Liam in a flash. "You what? You've had Harry's number? For how long?"  


 

 

"A few months." Liam mumbled. He knew he was going to get it now.   


 

 

" **You had Harry's number for a few months and you never gave it to me**!" Louis shouted loudly in the tiny space. "Louis, calm down I'm driving!"  


 

 

"EXPLAIN!" Louis shouted and, boy, Liam better explain before Louis gets them in a wreck.  


 

 

 "Look, a few months ago, Harry and I got assigned a project to do together in chemistry class and so in order to keep in touch with each others parts of the project we exchanged numbers. I didn't give it to you because I had it for a school reason only and unlike you I actually respect people's privacy and who they choose to give out their number to." Liam finished with a huff, "However, in this situation I am willing to forget that rule considering the circumstances." Louis looked at him with a blank stare. "Are you like, a 60 year old stuck in a 17 year old's body?" And of course Louis heard basically none of what he said. Nonetheless, Louis unlocks Liam's phone-of course he already knows the password- and finds Harry's number, transferring it into his phone. Sheesh, 23 miss calls from mum, today is going to be rough.  


 

 

 "Since I'm awkward, if he asks who gave it to you, don't say me?" Liam asks sheepishly, whilst Louis rolls his eyes but agrees.  Before he has a chance to send him a text, Liam pulls up to Louis' house. "I'll text you if my mom murders me." He states before shutting the door of Liam's car and walking up the steps to his house. Time to face the music, as some people say from some movie Louis can't be bothered to watch. Before he can even get a hand on the door, it flings open to reveal his sister Felicity. 

 

 

 

 "Thank God, you're alive!" She shouts, running at Louis and giving him a massive hug. Did he really scare his family that much? When he walks in, he finds his mother standing in the middle of the living room, arms crossed and looking none too pleased. "Go back to your room, Felicity." She says calmly. Louis hears a 'Yes mum' from his sister and watches as she runs off to her room. "Well, are you going to explain yourself?" Louis gulps, as he hears his mum's unusually calm voice. That voice was always a sign that she was extra mad. When she was mad she would yell. However when she was furious, she was calm.   


 

 

 "I, uh, crashed at my friend Niall's house and over slept?" He said, knowing it wasn't going to save him from any kind of punishment.   


 

 

 "So, instead of coming home that night like you said you would, you decided to 'crash' at your friend's place-whom I've never met mind you-without contacting me. " Louis nodded, eyes down on the oak floors. "Not only that but for some reason you haven't contacted me all day when half the day is already over. My only guess is this 'hang out' you said you were going to was really code for a party, and that either you misplaced your phone and didn't bother to find it until recently or you overslept because you drank too much last night. Am I correct?" Louis continued to look at the floor, not wanting to meet his mum's cold eyes.   


 

 

 "Right on the nose." Was all he said. He didn't see a use in lying as his mum wouldn't believe any bullshit that came out of his mouth right now anyways. The less he talked, the better.  He doesn't hear his mum talk for at least a good minute and that causes his to look up in curiosity. He immediately panics when he sees his mum, now sitting on the couch with her head in her hands and he can tell that she is crying. He rushes over to her, sitting next to her and places his hand on her shoulder.   


 

 

   "Mum, why are you crying? I thought you were mad?" He was genuinely confused. He thought he was going to get yelled at, grounded for the rest of the year and then some. What he didn't expect was to see his mother having a break down. He hears his mum sniffle and let out a breath before she lifts her face from her palms. Her eyes were red, not only from crying, she hadn't slept the night before.   


 

 

 "Honey, I'm not mad, I was extremely worried all night last night. I haven't slept, I haven't ate. I've been worried sick. And then it hits me. You're almost an adult. Of course you'll be out all night, partying or whatever. I told myself this while I was pregnant with you. I knew when my kids would start growing up that I needed to face the fact that they will in fact...grow up. I didn't realize how much I'm not ready to let my baby boy go until last night." Louis begins to fight off his own tears at that statement. He hadn't meant to scare his mum to no end. Hell, he hadn't meant to stay at Niall's that long in the first place. But it was hard to explain to your mum what had happened the night before- when he himself couldn't even remember.    


 

 

   "I'm so sorry mum, I never meant to scare you or the girls." He gives his mum a hug, which she gladly accepts. "And even though I am growing up, that doesn't mean I'll ever stop being your baby boy." Jay smiles at that, "It also won't stop you from becoming a man and I need to learn to accept that."  


 

 

   "So, does this mean I'm not getting punished?" Louis asks and knows the answer is no just by the look his mum gives him. "You're funny, sweetheart. As much as I understand that you're almost an adult, the key word is _almost."_  
  
  


   And that's how Louis ended up with a month of doing not only his chores, but each one of his sisters chores as well. Although, that will take a lot of work to get done each day, it's still a much smaller punishment than Louis had anticipated. He expected to be trapped in this house forever, but she didn't even ground him from activities. This was one of the many reasons why he thought he had the best mum ever.  


 

 

   Louis stares at the contact on his phone. 'Harry <3' he couldn't help but add the heart at the end. Besides, he uses emojis for everyone's name; it's really no big deal. Louis hoped that Harry remembers what happened last night. If not, he would have whatever happened last night be a permanent loss in memory.  


 

 

_Louis:_

_Hey Harry, this is Louis. From school and from the party. Can I ask you a question?_  


 

 

   He hoped that the text didn't sound too awkward. He never really texted new people very well. It felt weird at first, like talking to a brick wall. He groaned as he remembered he still had homework to do and it was Sunday afternoon. While he was waiting on Harry to text him back, he brought out his homework and started working on it. He worked for about 15 minutes before he received a text back. 

 

 

_Harry:_

      _hey_ _Lou! sorry it took so long to reply,_   _was doing somthin_. _all yours now_. _whatcha need_?

 

 

   Louis looked at the text in awe. He never had anyone apologize for replying in 15 minutes; Harry must of usually been fast at texting. He sees that Harry doesn't take into account grammar or spelling in his texts, so now he knows he can text the way he wants to. Louis had some friends (like Liam) who were complete grammar Nazis and he had to be 'proper' on text or they would have a right fit. He wondered why Harry didn't bother asking how he got his number, but if he didn't care, then that's all Louis cared about.

 

 

_Louis:_

_about the party last night. can yah tell me what happened? i can't remember right shit from it and the last thing i remember was drinking with u._  


 

 

This time he got a reply back immediately.

 

 

_Harry:_

_from what i remember we both got really drunk and we kinda seperated after that. i went to do my own thing, i think you were with some guys. that's about what i remember._  


 

 

   Great, so he wasn't with Harry all night? And some guys? What did he mean by that? Were they guys he knew or was it literally just some random guys? 

 

 

_Louis:_

_u know how i got in a bed w liam. we were both clothed, but som1 put us in the bed_  


 

 

_Harry:_

_i do remember tht. niall put liam to bed first and then u a few hours later. i know because i remember him complaining about lugging yah bodies around._  


 

 

_Louis:_

_i spoke to niall a few hours ago. he said he didn't know_  


 

 

_Harry:_

_he likes to mess with people, probably thought it'd be funny for u to think yah slept w your mate._

   Well, now Louis was just frustrated. That question could have been answered earlier, but it turns out Niall just likes to be a dickhead about things.   


 

 

_Louis:_

_Well, as long as nothing real stupid happened last night then its all good thanks harry!_  


 

 

 Well that settles that. He got plastered last night, did some random shit and Niall dumped him in the same bed as his mate to try and mess with him. The night may not have gone as planned, but at least his memory was sated.   


*~*

 

 

   Harry stared at the last text that Louis sent him. His fingers fumbling with the keys on the screen, trying to think about what to say. Should he tell him the truth? Should he warn him? Harry wanted to do both those things, however he was stuck. If he told Louis the truth, Niall would make sure that he became an outcast in the school, he would make his life a living hell. It's better to be friends with someone like Niall, rather to be his enemy. He let out a long sigh; he knew this was completely wrong. He didn't have anything to do with what happened the night before, besides giving him the drink. And anyways, that drink would of been given to him either way, even if he refused, so why does it matter? Better to not let two lives get ruined when one could be saved, right? Harry was trying to say anything to himself that could possibly make him feel better about the situation at hand. He thought about it for a second, still staring at the screen and settled on a message.  


 

 

_Harry:_

_Np_  
  
  


  He had one last thing he could try. He could text Niall and try to stop the second part of his evil arse plan. It was ridiculous: the things this boy will do just to humiliate someone.   
  
  


 

_Harry:_

_do u have to do the second part?_  
  
  


_Niall:_

_Ello to you too. You talkin' bout the gay boy again? why r u even asking_  


 

 

_Harry:_

_I just think you had your fun last night with him why do you need to humilate him more. wasn't it enough_  


 

 

_Niall:_

  _Harry what did i say about you not being apart of this. i told you youre name isn't gonna be brought up so you dont need to worry about your rep._  


 

 

 _Harry:_  

 _I dont care about my rep, dont you think youll get in trouble tho, this cant be legal_  


 

 

_Niall:_

_my face isnt in it theyre never going to know who was behind it and they can interrogate the whole school_  


 

 

_Niall:_

_Can't**_

   

 

 

There was no talking Niall out of his plan, Harry could tell. All he could do was sit back and watch the mayhem unfold before his eyes. Tomorrow was _not_ going to be a good day.  
  
  


 

 

_Harry:_

_if you get caught dont come to me_  
  
  


 

 

Harry thinks he has never regretted anything more in his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapter you will find out what happened. I know some of you might die of suspense soon. Haha. Love all my readers! Leaving a comment helps me write (that's not even a lie)


	7. One Bad Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is usage of very strong homophobic language in this chapter. Just wanted to let y'all know!
> 
> Also, college life is stressful as hell. Instead of finishing a paper I need to write for English class I chose to update this. I am the ultimate procrastinator. Hope y'all enjoy though! And as always feedback is much appreciated I love reading every single comment I get! :)
> 
> This chapter is over 4 thousand words and I'm proud.

"Louis! Wait!" Liam yelled as he watched his best mate running down the hallway, tears streaming down his face. Everyone in the halls were laughing at him. He knew something was off about going to that party. Now the whole school thinks...

 

1 hour earlier:

 

Louis woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring through the speakers of his phone. With a groan, he rolled closer towards his nightstand and fumbled around with the buttons until he found the 'dismiss' button. Sitting and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sighs. Mondays, he didn't think there was a soul on earth who liked them. Louis unplugs his phone from the charger and does his normal routine of looking through any notifications he got while he was asleep. He sees he got a text from Niall about five minutes ago.

 

**Niall**

_Today's gonna be fun!_

 

Weird. Louis tries to think and figure out if anything special was happening in school today. From what he can remember, it's just suppose to be another typical day at school.

 

**Louis**

_why?_

 

Louis sets down his phone and hops into the shower. Louis was never one for surprises, considering he's had bad experiences with them. If Niall was trying to set something up he's rather know about it then have to find out at school. Once he's done, he comes out in a towel and checks his phone again.

 

**Niall**

_You'll see ;)_

 

Great. He may not have known Niall for a while, but he knows he's not going to get a straight answer out of him. Louis gets dressed in a shirt and jeans, not really in the mood to care about what outfit he wears today.

 

"Loubear, are you awake?" Louis hears his mum call him from the door. "Yes, mum." Of course the morning after his mum tells him she's going to start treating him like an adult, she checks to see if he's awake. Somethings never change. When Louis walks out of his room he jumps back slightly at the sight of his mum right in front of his door, holding a jumper.

 

"It's going to be cold today, wear this!" Jay says holding out the jumper towards him. Instead of choosing to argue like his mind was begging him to do, he figured it would be best to shut up and take the jacket considering what happened that weekend. Louis hears the sound of a car horn go off and that's his indication that Liam's here. "Alright, Liam's here. Bye mum!" He says as he gives his mum a kiss on the cheek and rushes down the stairs. His backpack he packed the night before lays against the couch, so he scoops it up on his way out. Once he's in the car, Louis points an accusing finger at his best mate.

 

"Liam do you know what's happening today?" Liam responds with a confused, "What?" Thinking the question was rhetorical. "I don't know that's why I asked you, Niall made it seem like something was up today." Liam rolled his eyes as he continued down the road to school. "Louis, after what he made me do at that party, hearing his name makes me want to cringe. He's probably just being dumb." Louis sighed and chose to end the conversation there. He knew Liam had an issue with Niall ever since that party and sure it may not have been the best thing to do but he didn't think Niall was that bad of a guy.

 

As they reached the school and the student parking lot, Louis felt his phone buzz. He checked his phone to see that he had gotten a message from Harry. What it said gave Louis unexplainable chills.

 

**Harry**

_Don't come to school today._

 

"What the hell?" Louis exclaimed in confusion as Liam put the car in park. "What is it?" He asked, "More of Niall's stupidity?" Louis shook his head and showed Liam the text he just received. "Why?" Liam asked as Louis shrugged and decided that would be a good question to ask Harry. He sent him the question and waited a minute but nothing came. They waited 5 minutes and still nothing. The bell for first block would be ringing soon.

 

"Louis we need to start walking into the building at least." Liam said but Louis didn't respond. Something didn't add up. He woke up this morning to Niall texting him that something fun was going to happen today and now Harry texts him to not come to school at all. This all seemed extremely suspicious to Louis and it left him with a really unsettling feeling in his stomach. The last time he had this feeling was junior year with the Zayn incident.

 

"I don't know Liam. I have a weird feeling."

 

"It's probably Harry helping Niall with some sort of prank he has up his sleeve. I bet they're trying to make you scared on purpose. C'mon you can't let them get away with that. You gotta walk into that building unafraid. " Liam was right. Louis wasn't a pansy. If the guys were trying to pull a silly prank he wouldn't let them get the best of him.

This mindset, however, was a complete mistake. As Liam and Louis open the doors of the school what they both were faced with almost made Louis throw up. Covered around the entire hallway of the school were posters of Louis. Not just any posters, they were pictures from the party that weekend. Photos of him passed out, surrounding him were a bunch of males with their faces cut out and people scattered around him with their faces blurred out as well. He was starch naked in the picture, with words covering his whole body with what looked to be expo marker based on what the males in the picture were holding in their grasp. Words scattered his body; **_FAGGOT_** in big capital letters on his stomach, **_Queer_** and **_Homo_** on his chest, **_Freak_** and **_AIDS_** on his arms, _**Slut**_ and _**Whore**_ on his legs and _**Cum Dumbster**_ on his forehead. He had white stuff all on his face, with what he could only hope was either whip cream or glue, as well as half-assed drawings of dicks scattering by the words on his body. Another picture was exactly the same but he was turned around. His arse saying **_DADDY’S BITCH_** in all caps, with again what (hopefully) looks to be whip cream or glue going down his backside.

It was one of the most horrible displays imaginable. The posters were everywhere, scattered down the hallway, on everyone’s locker, hell there were even some on the ceiling. It must have taken the guys who set this up all night to finish and maybe they got what they wanted. Once Louis and Liam walked into those doors, the whole school busted out in laughter. Some were pointing, others were showing his pictures on their phone, even though it was plainly obvious that he could see the photos all over the hallway. Slurs of queer and faggot were being yelled out by random people. It was too much. Louis stood there in shock, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t breath. It was too much and then he exploded. Yelling, he raced down the hallway with Liam trying to chase after him. He needed to see his locker, he knew they must had done something to it. As he raced down the hallway, the posters never ended, they were in every nook and cranny of the school, his naked body covered in slurs. When he reached his locker he saw his locker was covered in glitter, with a giant purple dildo attached to the middle of it. Across from his locker he saw Niall and his goons their laughing at the look of despair on his face. He stomped to his locker, Liam out of breath near his locker just now catching up to his friend. “Louis don’t open it.” He told Louis, but he didn’t listen and dialed in the combination. Once the locker was opened a large pile of posters flooded out of his locker and ended up at the bottom of his feet and onto the hallway floor.

“Hey, look Lewis is finally where he belongs, underneath everyone.” He heard Niall snicker loudly across the hall. Rage built up inside Louis as he grabbed all the posters by his feet and ran up to Niall, shoving the posters into his body “Fuck you!” He screamed and ran down the hall, turning a corner.

"Louis! Wait!" Liam yelled as he watched his best mate running down the hallway, tears streaming down his face. Everyone in the halls were laughing at him. He knew something was off about going to that party. He never would have expected anything like this however. Now the whole school thinks Louis is a man slut amongst many other things he does not want to hear about. He looked over to Niall and watched as he laughed with his friends. He couldn’t take being the good person anymore, he was beyond infuriated. Running up towards Niall, Liam grabbed both sides of Niall's Varsity jacket and shoved him against the lockers. Niall’s laughter quickly vanished, but was replaced with a smirk as he gestured to his friends to not fight. _Tick._

“Can I help you?” He asked innocently, which only made Liam more infuriated, if that was even possible. He shoved him into the locker again and growled out, “You know what you did.” Niall cocked his head to fake innocence and Liam sensed the crowd growing around them sensing a fight. There was no turning back now.

“Why! Why would do this to someone? What kind of sick pleasure do you get out of doing something this _vial_.” All Liam got back in return was laughter from Niall and from the people surrounding them. “You don’t have any proof that this was my doing. I should be asking you why you’re accusing me!” Liam was about to blow his top. He wanted to wipe the smug look off his face, “It was your party, you even sent Louis texts about today being “fun.” You can play innocent all you want, but I know it was you. And I’m sure the principal and the cops would love to know what you’ve done.” With that, Liam let go of Niall and was about to find out where in the hell the principal was when Niall’s words stopped him in his tracks. _Tick._

“I’m sure the cops would _love_ to know you’re a coke addict too.” Slowly, Liam turned around and stared him down, “What are you talking about?” Taking a step closer Niall got up towards Liam's face. “You know exactly what I’m talking about Liam. If you go to the principal and accuse me of this, you don’t have proof it was me who did this, but the cops will have proof that you did coke with one simple drug test. Once that happens you can kiss your scholarships and college goodbye. I’m sure the principal would love to know that one of the smartest students of the senior class has a coke addiction.”

**Boom.**

Niall was put down onto the ground by Liam’s right hook to his jaw. Quickly, he got down and straddled him, punching with all his might. Niall rebuburated and switched positions, Niall now punching Liam into the ground. The two rolled around tumbling and punching, whilst the other students chanted, “Fight! Fight! Fight!” Liam was in a blur, he didn’t know what was happening, all he knew was he never wanted to injure someone so badly in his life.

The fight was soon broken apart by two police officers pushing away the crowd and each grabbing a boy to break up the fight. Both Liam and Niall were bloody and bruised, having each delivered quite a bit of punches.

“What in the bloody hell is going on here!” Principal Foster yelled, making everyone go completely quiet. Next to him was a few staff members all looking flustered, with piles of posters in their hands. “I wake up today thinking it was going to be a fairly normal day, I get ready, go outside and try to start my car. What do you know my car won’t start and I think it’s just because the cars old until I get a flood of calls from staff telling me that there are posters of a naked boy all over the school. I wasn’t born yesterday, I know my car not being able to run was on purpose. I had to get the school police officers to drive me down here. Then what do I come across? As I’m getting every staff member to try and take down these godforsaken posters, a star football player and a valedictorian competitor are fist fighting in the middle of the hallway!”

“Sir, he threw the first punch, I was just trying to defend myself.” Niall defended and Principal Fosters eyes grew wide. “Is this true Liam?” He asked, but Liam did not respond, growling through his nose he was still too angry to speak. Frustrated, Principal Foster groaned and ran a hand through his face. “Take them to my office, now. “

**************************  
Harry was busy tearing down the posters on his locker when he saw Louis. He saw him turn the corner and race into the closest bathroom stall, trying to get away from the laughter as quick as he could. He didn’t blame him either, everyone in this fucking school was downright cruel, including Harry. He watched as teachers started ripping posters off the walls and urging the students to go to their first block. This was all his fault. He shouldn’t have given Louis that drink, he should’ve stopped Niall. This wasn’t right. This was disgusting.

“Fuck!” He yelled in frustration, while slamming his locker, making the people around him jump at the sudden noise. He heard a teacher call for him trying to tell him that ‘He wasn’t suppose to use that language’ but Harry could careless. He stomped the opposite way to his first block, ignoring the teacher calling for him to get to class. He needed to check on Louis, that’s all that mattered.

*******************************

Louis managed to keep his sobs from escaping until he reached the bathroom stall. As soon as he raced into the stall and sat down on the toilet the sobs came out with a fury. He hadn’t even been able to comprehend what had happened, his flight response taking over his whole body. Why did this have to happen to him? What had he done to deserve this? Was this God's way of punishing him for being gay? This was Junior year all over again times ten. He didn’t know what to do, all he he could do was sob his heart out in the bathroom stall and pray no one follows him in.

Of course that prayer wasn’t answered as he heard the bathroom door open. His sobs hitched to a stop, but only for a second as it burned keeping them in. He tried to cry quieter as he hoped the man in the loo would leave.

“Louis? Louis, I know you’re in here.” Harry’s voice rang through the loo. God this was terrible, right now this is the last person Louis wants to see. He was mortified enough already and knowing that Harry had seen those disgusting pictures of him made that feeling of wanting to throw up return in full force. He saw feet standing right in front of the stall he was in. Harry gave a light knock to the door. “Louis, please come out. I want to make sure you’re okay. “ Louis’ sobs quieted into hiccups. “I-If I tell you I-I am will you leave m-me alone?” He hiccuped out.

“Louis, come out please. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want too. I just think you need a hug.” With that Harry heard the stall lock click and Louis opening the door. As soon as Louis saw Harry he fell apart once more, almost launching into Harry, holding onto him as he sobbed in his shoulder blade. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ body, putting his chin on his head. They stayed like that for what could've been 5 minutes or 30 minutes, it was hard to tell. The embrace would have been nice under any other circumstance, but right now this was the only thing keeping Louis from breaking apart completely. Once Louis had calmed his sobs once more, he broke apart from Harry gently. He rubbed away any stray tears from his face, although it was pretty much useless with how red his face had become from all the crying. “Do you want to talk about it?” Harry asked calmly.

Louis let out a shaky sigh and began to speak. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do Harry. I know as soon as I leave the loo I’m gonna be sent to the principal to make some kind of testimony on what happened. And what am I supposed to tell him? Oh yes, Principal Foster I was so drunk off my ass I have no idea what the fuck happened. Because as of right now, that is all I’ll be able to tell him. Even if I think I know the person who instigated all of this, the only proof I have is a suspicion text message and I don’t even think that would be enough. “

“If you’re referring to Niall then I would have to agree with you. He’s the most protected student at this school.” Harry replied. He sees the look of confusion Louis gives him and questions, “Wait, you don’t know?” Louis shook his head. “Niall’s father is Captain of the police department. Niall’s been arrested more times then I can count on two hands, yet his father always get him out of trouble. Even if you had solid evidence that he did all of this, he would most likely get out of it. His father wants him to be a professional football player and you can’t have a police record if you want any chance of being one.” Louis groaned loudly in frustration, tears beginning to form back in his eyes. It was no use.

“I don’t want to go out there Harry. Everyone is going to be laughing at me and I can’t handle it.” Louis said, “This is worse than Junior year…”

“Hey, I’ll walk out there with you. The teachers have already made everyone go to first block anyways.” Harry checked the time, “And there is still 15 minutes left of first block. We can get there before everyone comes out of class.” With yet another shaky sigh, Louis nods his head in agreement and the two walk out into the hall. They see that this hallway is cleaned up, no more posters in sight. That makes Louis feel a little better walking down to the principal with Harry. They don’t have to be staring at his naked body everywhere they walk. While walking in silence Louis remembers something he has yet to ask. “Hey Harry?” He says and waits for Harry to look at him, “Where were you at during the party when they did...that to me.” Panicked, Harry quickly said the first thing he could think of.

“I left early because someone from the party pissed me off. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to stop it.” Harry stopped himself from wincing at his words.

Lies.

Louis gave a slight smile at the apology. “It’s okay Harry, you’re not responsible for me. Hell, you probably don’t even think of me as a friend.”

“I do think of you as a friend Lou.” Harry replied and Louis blushed at the use of a nickname. They reached the office and Louis told Harry that this was as far as he needed him for.

“You sure you’ll be okay?”Harry asked. Louis shook his head, “No. But this is something I need to do alone. You had nothing to do with this.” With one last small smile, he walked through the principals doors. Harry stood outside the doors with regret. If Louis knew what he had done, he wouldn’t even want to be his friend.

**********************

The first thing- or should he say people- that Louis sees when he walks through the doors of the principal's office is none other than Liam and Niall. They were sitting outside his office room, being watched by the secretary. They both looked horrendous. Blacked eyed, bruised with dried blood on them. Shouldn’t they be checked out by a nurse?! “Liam what the fuck happened to you?!” Louis exclaimed. Since when did his best friend Liam Payne get into fights? Who threw the first punch? What happened after he ran off? There were so many questions swirling through his head and before Liam could even respond to the first one the secretary was gripping his arm and telling him that he needed to see Principal Foster. When he walked through the doors, he didn’t just see the principal, but his mum.

“Mum? What are you doing here?” He questioned, he can tell that his mother has been yelling at Principal Foster. He has seen that look in her eyes before. Last year to be exact.

“Your principal called me and told me there was something serious that happened to you. I thought you had gotten injured or something, but this is on a whole nother level.”

“Mrs. Tomlinson I assure you that we will be doing everything you can to find who did this to your son.”

“That’s what you said last year, but did punishing the boy responsible do anything? No, you didn’t even expel him, just a suspense.”

“Mrs. Tomlinson, as much as I am sorry for what happened last year with your son, what happened wasn’t big enough for expulsion.”

“I see, and is putting posters of my naked sons body all over the school good enough for you!” Louis watched as his mum continued to yell at the Principal and nothing she was doing was going to help. “Mum stop, you know this isn’t his fault.” He tried to calm her down.

“Maybe not, but you would think after last year this school would get their act together to stop something like _this_ from happening.” On the word ‘this’ she slammed one of the posters down onto Principal Foster’s desk. Louis winced at seeing that picture of him again.

“That is why we have your son here. Please Louis, sit down and tell us everything you know about that night.” When Louis sat down and tried to explain, he didn’t know how to. He told Foster that he went to a party and got drunk. He told him that he had gotten too drunk and must have passed out, that he didn’t remember anything from that night that had to do with the picture. He told him that he woke up the next morning and he was perfectly clean, no marker or anything on his body, so they must have cleaned him up afterwards.

“And that’s all I know, I don’t know who did this to me.” His mum, who had began to cry once Louis started explaining spoke up. “Louis, I think you should transfer schools.” Louis looked at his mother appalled she would even say that. “Mum, no. I didn’t transfer last year I’m not this year. You know how lonely I would be if I transferred schools my senior year? I would know no one. At least here I have Liam and If I transferred schools I wouldn’t even have him. I can’t mum.” His mother continued to cry, trying to convince him that if he stayed at this school he would be made fun of. “I can handle it.” He really couldn’t. But he refused to change schools, he would be lonelier than ever if that happened to him.

“Mrs. Tomlinson, because of the vicious nature of what has happened here, this situation will become a police matter and I am sure they will find out who did this to your son. In the meantime I will have a strict policy about your sons case. If anyone is to hear students making fun or saying derogatory slurs to your son, they will be suspended.” Louis’ mum said nothing as she got up and grabbed Louis’ arm, lifting him up as well. “Come on son, we are leaving.” His mum gave a look that had no argument and so he walked out right behind his mother. Before they walked out of the office Louis looked behind and saw that Liam and Niall were now walking into the office, about to receive their punishment. As they were walking out of the office, a few students lingered the halls, most already in their second block. He could hear the quiet snickers as he walked out of the school.

This was one of the worse days of Louis’ life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chapter? Any feedback helps me ! I love to know y'alls thoughts.


	8. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The classic- Omg it’s the chapter that was in the description for the story- chapter.
> 
> Title inspired by Feelings by Hayley Kiyoko. If you don't know her or her music look her up she sings about lesbian love and its beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another day, another update. I would like to say something as a PSA. I did give out warnings about the last chapter having lots of homophobic slurs. If you do not like that I am not forcing you to read or if you cannot read it because of personal matters I completely understand. What I do NOT want to see however is negativity about my writing. I am writing this story purely for the enjoyment of writing and if you don't like my story or how I write simply just don't read. Any negative comments will be ignored and removed. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. :)

  
  


  Louis didn't go to school this rest of that week. Not only did his mum not want him to but he didn't think he would have the mental strength even if he tried. That monday night he received a call from Liam that quickly explained what had happened while he had ran off into the loo.

 

“Liam, I don't want any questions on how I'm feeling. The quick answer is shit. What I want to know is what happened with you and Niall.” 

 

“Okay Lou, it needs to be quick though. I practically begged my mom to have this conversation. I've been suspended for 10 days. Apparently that's what happens when you start a fight, didn't think I would ever need to know that. Im grounded for that 10 days as well so I'm sorry Lou that I won't be able to contact you till the 10 days are up.”

 

“Did you explain to your mum why you started the fight?” 

 

“Yes, but have you met my mum? The only words she heard was ‘fight’ and ‘started’ she didn't care what for.”

 

“I know it was because of me.”

 

“No, Louis. This is all Niall's fault. We both know he's the one the one to blame for all of this. I was simply trying to get payback for a mate.” 

 

“I appreciate it Liam, but now you're suspended for 10 days and that's not gonna look good on any college application.”

 

“Don't worry, my grades will overshadow it. We will find out a way to get Niall to pay, trust me on that.”

 

“Right now all I want to do is sleep.”

 

“I understand. I have to get off the phone anyways. Mum didn't give me much time.” 

 

“I guess I'll talk to you in 10 days then.”

 

“Yeah. Goodnight Louis. Please be careful, I want you to be okay. I promise 10 days won't be long. You may even like getting rid of me for once.” 

 

Louis smirked into the phone, “Never.”

 

After the phone call that was the last Louis talked to Liam that week. It was Friday night and he missed his best mate terribly. As much as he missed him, he sure as hell didn't want to go back to school the next upcoming monday. It would mark a week from that god awful prank that Louis has tried and failed so desperately to get rid of in his mind. Everytime he closes his eyes he sees those naked pictures of himself in an extremely vivid manner. He sees everyone laughing at him and feels completely helpless. On Monday he doesn't know what will happen. Principal Foster assured him that whoever was caught bullying him would be suspended, but he knows that won't stop many from trying. 

 

Louis’ cell phone ringing justled him from his thoughts. When he looked at the caller he was surprised to see Harry’s name be on the screen. He answered the call with a shaky hand, putting his phone on speaker so he could leave on his bed. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Hey Lou.” Louis heard Harry’s voice through the speaker. 

 

“Hey Harry, what’s up?” 

 

“Just called to see how you’re doing. You weren’t at school all week so…” Harry trailed off and waited from a response from Louis. Sighing into the phone Louis processed his thoughts before speaking.

 

“Yeah, I needed a break. Didn’t want to deal with anyone, especially without Liam there. I’m coming back on Monday though. I’m scared because I’m going to have no one.” Louis could almost hear the frown from Harry over the line.

 

“That’s not true! You have me.” He exclaimed and that made Louis smile for a split second, but it soon disappeared with another thought.

 

“You’ll be surrounded by your football buddies all day.”

 

“Maybe you and I should hang out before Monday then.” Louis’ eyes widened at the comment. Was Harry asking him out? 

 

“Really? You want to hang out with me?” Harry’s laughed suddenly boomed through the speakers and Louis blushed, maybe Harry was just joking around. Why would he want to hang out with someone like Louis? He was a joke. 

 

“Yes, I do dummy. I told you I consider you a friend! Friends hang out with each other don’t they?” Oh, so Harry did want to hang out with him...but only as friends. Louis straightened up in his bed, it may not be all that he wanted but it was still an opportunity to hang out with Harry and get to know him. 

 

“Okay, sure Harry, what did you have in mind?

 

“Hmm… well we could go to the mall. As much as I will never admit it to anyone, I actually love shopping, especially for clothes.” Louis giggled at the guilty pleasure.

 

“Well,  _ dummy,  _ you just admitted it to me so the jig is up.” 

 

“Rats.” Harry and Louis could hear each others smiles over the phone. Louis thought it was nice. This was the longest he had gone the whole week without feeling sad. 

 

“Sooo… you wanna go tomorrow?” Louis blinked at his phone, he wondered how long he was silent for.

 

“Yeah, yeah that’s fine. What time?” Louis asked still smiling at his phone.

 

“I was thinking noonish. I’ll pick you up?” 

 

“Yeah, that’s fine. That’s great actually, thanks.”

 

“S’fine, it’s what friends are for.” Louis sighed into the phone, getting emotional once more.

 

“No, Harry not for the ride. Thanks for being my friend right now, I really need one.” 

 

“Oh, Louis you don’t have to thank me. I’d glad I’m your friend.” Louis’ smiled never glowed so brightly. In the background he heard what was probably Harry’s mum yell that it was dinner time.

 

“Well, that’s my cue to go eat. I’ll see you tomorrow Lou!” 

 

“See you tomorrow!” With that he saw that Harry had hung up and Louis was sat there giggling like a mad man. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow, even as friends Louis was excited to spend some time with Harry. He had thought he was going stir crazy being in the house for almost 5 days. 

 

“Louis! Dinner’s ready!” Bouncing off his bed and running down the stairs to eat, tomorrow was all Louis could think about.

  
  


************************************

 

“What do you think, too much?” Harry asked about the sixth floral shirt he chose in this  _ one  _ shop. Louis giggled at the serious look on Harry’s face, he wasn’t kidding when he said he loved clothes. 

 

“Harry, you’ve asked me that six times already on shirts that all look identical.” Harry’s pout made Louis giggle more. 

 

“They’re not identical. One’s a button up, ones a jumper, one is sheer, and the others have different patterns!” The voice Harry made sounded like a whining five year old and Louis didn’t think anything was more adorable.

 

“You weren’t kidding about clothes were you.” Louis teased, which made Harry stick his tongue out playfully. 

 

“I take fashion very seriously.” Louis thought on the clothes Harry had been picking out and it didn’t match his usual outfits at all.

 

“Harry, if you love clothes so much, why don’t you wear anything like this to school?” Harry pursed his lips together in thought. “A football star in floral. Doesn’t really fit does it?” Louis frowned. He would never dress differently to fit in, that was one quality he loved about himself. “Well, if it makes you feel any better I think it would make you the sexiest football star of them all.” Harry smirked.

 

“Like I’m not already.” Louis pretended to think, “Hmm, no  _ David Beckham  _ is the sexiest, but you’re a close second.” This made Harry bark out in surprise laughter. “You’re a right asshole, Tomlinson!” 

 

“Oh, we’re using last names now? I’m so scared.” They both laughed walking out of the shop and back into the heart of the mall. They had been teasing and making jokes to one another like that all day. Louis was so happy that everything with Harry came so comfortably. He didn’t feel any pressure to act a certain way, it was just like hanging out with his best mate. 

 

“I’m hungry, wanna get some food?” Louis nodded in agreement and the two split ways to get their food, meeting back together at a booth table around the sides of the food court.  They started eating in comfortable silence until Harry abruptly spoke up.

 

“So Lou, you’re gay right.” Harry said in more of a statement than a question. The comment also made Louis choke on his chip, coughing the potato back up into a napkin in shock. 

 

“Um, yes Harry I think that’s been fully established.” Louis responded, giggling in slight confusion, wondering where this was going.  

 

“Right. Sorry I’m just curious about...stuff.” Harry said vaguely. Louis cocked his head to the side in confusion and this made Harry think Louis looked like a puppy right about now. “What kind of stuff?” Louis asked to urge Harry to continue. “Like… how does the whole  _ sex  _ thing work?” Louis swears Harry is doing this on purpose so he’ll really choke on his chips. 

 

“Jesus, Harry! We’re in public!” Louis exclaimed, making a few people passing look at them. “I like to know things.” Is all Louis got in reply. He sighed into his hands and prepared to share something embarrassing to his new mate.

 

“I wouldn’t really know Harry, I’ve never…” He trailed off, hoping Harry got the hint because God help him if he had to say it outloud. Harry’s eyes widened in realization. “OH, shit sorry, I just assumed. I didn’t mean to-” 

 

“It’s fine.” Louis interrupted, “Have you?” He asked awkwardly. Harry nodded, “Yeah, yeah with a girl of course.” Louis rolled his eyes, “ _ Of course  _ silly, because you’re  _ straight  _ and its annoying.” He didn’t mean for the last part to come out and he blushed at his statement. Harry glanced at Louis and didn’t say anything for awhile. Louis almost made to apologize before Harry finally spoke up. 

 

“Yeah, labels. They’re kinda annoying. Tell you what. Let’s not do labels with us yeah? I’m just Harry and you’re just Louis.” Curious as to why Harry would say that, he didn’t want to question it farther, so he nodded his head in silent agreement.  

 

Silence filled the table again and this time the air felt slightly awkward. Harry wanted to break the silence considering he felt responsible for the awkward air. He couldn’t get the topic of relationships and sex out of his head however, so he decided to roll with it. Harry didn’t really have a filter. 

 

“You planning on dating anyone?” Louis looked up quickly and froze. Shit did Harry fuck up again? Why couldn’t he just move on with a different topic. Instead of getting a bad reaction like Harry was waiting on he just saw Louis shrug.

 

“I don’t know, I highly doubt anyone’s going to be interested after what happened.” 

 

“Oh, you know how the school is. New drama will hit the fan real soon and people would had forgotten and moved on.” Harry gulped at the serious look on Louis’ face.

 

“It’s a police matter, someone’s going to have to go to court for this. It’s not going to be forgotten anytime soon.” Harry just can’t seem to make pleasant conversation right now. Rubbing the back of his neck with his hand in discomfort he looks around the mall for anything to change the topic once again. He spots a guy in the middle of the food court with a laptop and headphones, bopping his head to what he could assume was some kind of beat. 

 

“Anyways, even if what happened never occured, I’m a gay boy, drowning in a sea of straight males. And that’s not changing anytime soon.” Well that’s a nice set up if Harry do says so himself. He turns in his chair, “Hey, he’s pretty cute...right?” Harry says pointing at the random guy with headphones, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

“I’m serious!” Harry exclaims laughing, finally making the conversation light again. “You should go talk to him, he looks like he’s a DJ or something.”

 

Lous takes a closer look at him and with widened eyes realizes who the boy is. “Oh my god, that’s Calvin! I can’t believe I didn’t recognize him.”

 

“You know him?”

 

“Yes! Well, sort of. We have done a couple of plays together. He’s a really good actor. “ Harry could pin two and two together.

 

“See, he’s apart of the drama department! That’s a good hint.” The eye roll Louis gave him could have not been bigger. 

 

“ _ Do not  _ say anything that stereotypical again or I will slap you.” Louis said giggling slightly. Harry really liked hearing Louis giggle. 

 

“I dare you to go talk to him.” Harry said, hearing Louis huff. 

 

“I’m not that childish Harry, I’m not doing something just because you dare me to.” 

 

“I  _ triple dog dare you _ !” Oh Harry did not just do that.

 

“Oh, you’re on now!” Louis stated, getting up from his chair and marching over to Calvin. Harry watches in anticipation trying and failing to read their lips once Louis gets Calvins attention away from his headphones. He may not be able to read their lips but what he can do is read facial expressions. He sees the twinkle in Louis’ eyes as he laughs at something Calvin said. This gives Harry a weird feeling in his stomach. He couldn’t tell if the feeling was good or bad, just  _ weird.  _ They talk. And talk, for what seemed like ages, but in reality it was about 15 minutes. The longer Louis stayed over there the weirder the feeling in Harry’s stomach got. Finally, Louis starts coming back to the table, but not before Harry sees the two exchange numbers. Louis all but runs back to the table. He gets the air knocked out of him in a tight hug. 

 

“Oh my GOD! Harry, I love you so much! That talk went great! I got his number and everything!” Louis squeals in delight. There’s that weird feeling again, Harry thought to himself. 

 

“That’s awesome Louis.” Is all he said. 

 

“Apparently he’s always wanted ask me on a date but never got the chance! He also isn’t a DJ. He makes really cool music though. It’s a newer type of genre. DEM, maybe? Or was it MDE? Wait, I’m pretty sure it’s EDM-” 

 

That feeling in Harry’s stomach that he couldn’t figure out if it was good or bad. Yeah, it’s definitely bad. 

  
Very  **bad.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Is Harry starting to feel the feels? Let me know what you think!


	9. When in doubt, Sex it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Quick update for me. I can't guarantee the next one will be quick because I started College back up again. I will update when I can though! Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. There is a hetero blow job in here. It's not detailed though, don't worry, the only detailed smut in this story will be gay.

“Harry.”

 

“Mate.”

 

“Earth to the Captain!” Niall yelled loudly in the hallway and in Harry’s left ear. The yell had finally jostled Harry from his staring at Louis and Calvin across the hall. They were leaning on Louis’ locker, laughing and holding hands and for some reason Harry couldn’t stop staring at the two. He was happy for his Louis, surely, he needed someone to be with him right now in his time of need. But when Louis said they were going on a date he didn’t know that meant that Saturday night after Harry dropped him off back at his place. Harry received a call that night about how the date went. Louis thanked Harry over the phone for daring him to go talk to Calvin, because apparently it was all his fault that he had a boyfriend now. It’s a good thing right? It’s not like Harry could of kept Louis company with his football buddies in tow, especially Niall. 

 

“Yeah?” He asked dismissively at Niall who was looking annoyed at the bloke.

 

“Why do you keep staring at Lewis and his new boy toy? Are you just as surprised as me? Who knew he could get someone after all that shit went down last week.” Niall snickered whilst giving dirty looks at the two. He wouldn’t risk getting suspended again for bullying the bloke, three days suspension was enough, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t glare from the sidelines. 

 

“Yeah, the shit you caused.” Harry mumbled, not really meaning to start something, it just kind of slipped out. Niall scoffed at his mate. 

 

“Yeah and you helped didn’t you? So I suggest you keep your mouth shut because if I go down for this you’re gonna down with me.” Niall sounded serious but quickly laughed it off and playfully punched Harry in the shoulder, “It’s whatever though. The police don’t have any hard evidence. The pictures were well kept under lock and key. I mean I still have the full pictures but no one's going to get those.” Harry sighed. Niall was right, if he goes down for this so would Harry and that would mean losing any athletic scholarships he could be getting in the future, especially since he’s captain. It not like he would want Niall going down alone, he doesn’t want to rat him out no matter how fucked up his mate is, he’s still his mate. 

 

“I still can’t believe you got three days while that other boy got ten.” Harry quickly changed the subject. 

 

“The dumb cunt was the one who threw the first punch. Besides you know who my dad is. I needed to be ‘punished’ to look like their was no bias. Come on let’s get to class, I’m sick at looking at these two.” Niall started walking to class and the others followed suit, Harry said he’d catch up after going to his locker, but he already went to his locker.

 

Walking up to Louis and Calvin he saw the two chattering away and Harry almost changed his mind, as he didn’t want to bother the new couple. Before he could change his mind however, Louis caught a glimpse of him and smiled brightly. 

 

“Harry! I’m so glad you came over here. I’m surprised you got away from your crew.” Harry chuckled lightly at the word ‘crew’ he hoped that he wasn’t just a football jock to Louis. 

 

“Yeah, that’s why I wanted to come over. To see how you’re doing.”

 

“Better than I thought I would be actually. Harry I want you to meet Calvin. Calvin this is Harry, the reason we’re together.” Harry looked at Calvin and gave him a hand shake.

 

“Nice to meet you.” He said politely. 

 

“Nice to meet the bloke who got this one to talk to me.” Calvin said, looking over and smiling at Louis. 

_ There’s that feeling again. _

 

“It wasn’t a problem. I’ll give you a secret. If you triple dog dare him to do something, he’ll probably do it.” Harry smirked when Louis slapped him on the chest.

 

“Harry! Don’t let him get any ideas.” Louis squeaked in shock. Calvin raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Nice to know I was a dare.” Calvin laughed as Louis blushed. 

 

“He only dared me because I was a chicken.” Louis corrected.

 

“I know babe, I’m just jokin’” The feelings in Harry’s stomach just got worse. He ran he hand through his hair, trying to calm down the unknown feeling in his gut. Why was this happening to him. Was he jealous? And if so what for? Was he jealous that Louis was in a relationship and he wasn’t? Yeah, that had to be it. Harry just needed a girlfriend or at least a girl to preoccupy himself with. He still couldn’t figure out why he cared that Louis was in a relationship while he was single. He usually didn’t care about status so much. 

 

“Well I better get to class.” He choked out once he heard the bell ring. Louis and Calvin agree and he watched the two share a kiss before departing ways. While Harry was walking to class he saw a girl he knew from his first block going to class as well. What was her name again? Veronica? Victoria? 

 

“Vanessa!” Harry exclaimed, finally figuring it out. Vanessa looked for who shouted out her name and smiled when she saw Harry. “Wait up!” He exclaimed catching up with her. This could be my distraction, he thought. 

  
  


******************************************

  
  


Once Louis departed from his boyfriend and Harry, a sudden dread started to settle in. He had to go to his first block alone. He hadn’t really thought about the week before this morning up until now. What if he walks in and everyone just stares. Louis hates when people stare at him. Normally he would be having class with Liam, but Liam wasn’t coming back for another week. Walking to class, Louis’ hands began to sweat and his breathing became heavy. Not another panic attack, not today, Louis thought to himself. 

 

“Breathe. Just Breathe.” He whispered. When he got to the door of his first block however, he panicked. He saw the teacher wasn’t in the room yet but many students were. Some glanced up at him through the doorway and he could see some people whispering to each other. Louis didn’t know if it was about him or not but all his mind could tell him was that it was about him. Nope. Nope. Nope.

 

Louis ran away from the door as fast as he could and made a beeline to the back doors of the school building. He knew most of the teachers would be in their classes right now and there shouldn’t be any out in the back. He just needed some fresh air. As soon as he pushed the doors of the back of the school, he leaned his hands on his knees and just  _ breathed.  _ However, he realized quickly that deep breaths were a mistake when he almost choked on...smoke? He looked up quickly to see who stupid enough to be outside of a school smoking a cigarette, but once he saw who it was he wasn’t surprised. 

 

“Sup?” Zayn questioned when he saw that Louis was staring at him in bewilderment. Standing up straight, Louis gave him a look. 

 

“Why the hell are you smoking a cigarette on school grounds?” Zayn laughed at the question.

 

“Cause I needed a smoke. This school is stupidly bad at holding up their policies. I go out here to smoke all the time and I never get caught. I skip first block most of the time anyways.” Zayn answered casually, taking another puff of his smoke. “Why are you out here having a panic attack?” 

 

Louis glared at the question, “Why do you care?” Taking another puff, Zayn flicked the ashes on the ground. 

 

“Personally, I don’t. But you look like you need someone to talk to. Wanna smoke?” Zayn took out his pack of smokes and held it open to Louis. Louis looked pissed at the offer. He didn’t smoke and was about to tell Zayn he could shove his smokes up his arse, when he remembered of what all has happened to him over the course of a week. Then Louis thought, why the hell not?

 

Walking over to Zayn, he gave him a look as to say ‘you’re not fucking with me are you?’ and all Zayn did was push the pack of smokes closer to Louis. Giving in, Louis grabbed a smoke out of the pack and let Zayn light it up for him. The first puff Louis choked on, which caused Zayn to laugh. The second time however, he was already used to it. 

 

“Nice. It usually takes beginners a few puffs to get use to it.” Louis rolled his eyes at the comment. 

 

“I’ve done it before jack arse.” Zayn raised his eyebrow in curiosity. 

 

“When?”

 

“Junior year.” That got Zayn to shut up about that topic. 

 

“What’s on yah mind Louis?’ Zayn asked after a few moments of silence. Louis looked at Zayn in annoyance, taking another puff of the smoke.

 

“I think you know what. Unless you live under a rock.” Zayn shrugged.

 

“Maybe the rock is comfy. Yes, I know what happened, but why are you letting it bother you. All it proved was the amount of homophobic arseholes that are in this godforsaken school.”

 

“You being one of them.” Zayn glared at Louis for that comment.

 

“I am  _ not  _ a homophobe.” Louis scoffed, Zayn’s eyes narrowing, “I’m serious Louis, what happened between you and I wasn’t homophobia, it was a stupid prank.”

 

“You’re kidding right? The same thing could be said about the blokes who did that shit to me last week.”

 

“Using homophobic slurs is not a joke. I would never do that to you or anyone. It’s sick.” Zayn said in all seriousness. He may have been a right dick to Louis junior year, but he would never use the foul language that those people used on Louis’ body in that picture.

 

“At least we agree on something.” Louis said, flicking the cigarettes ashes on the ground. Zayn took one last puff of his smoke before dropping it on the ground and stomping on it.  “Are you just gonna leave it there?”

 

“Yeah, the buds are always cleaned up by the end of the day.” Zayn replayed nonchalantly. Louis snorted in disbelief. 

 

“Wow, this school is right shit.” Zayn nodded in agreement and took out another cigarette, lighting it up. “Really?” Louis asked and Zayn shrugged.

 

“Stressed.” Is all he replied with.

 

“You and Perrie go on a date yet?” Louis asked remembering that day at lunch when he had to get drugs from Zayn. He remembered that Perrie promised to go out with Zayn. 

 

“Yeah, we went out Friday after school. We’re not a thing or anything, she gave me a handjob, s’about it.” 

 

“I thought you liked her?” Louis asked genuinely curious.

 

“I did. I still do. I’m not good with words if you haven’t noticed. After we went out and I dropped her back off at her house, she looked at me like she expected me to say somethin’ but all I said was ‘goodnight.’ Pretty sure I fucked up that opportunity.” Zayn replied slight sadness in his voice. Louis was surprised that he actually felt bad for the bloke. Normally everything Zayn said or did annoyed him. Always wearing that stupid leather jacket, tight as fuck skinny jeans and don’t even get him started at the amount of product the boy put in his hair. Curse being a naturally nice human being.

 

“You just gotta talk to her again. Girls are very determined, if they want something they’re not going to give up easily. If she wants you Zayn, she is probably still waiting for you.”

 

“And what if she doesn’t want me?” Louis thought for a minute before replying.

 

“Then you’re right fucked.” He said dead pan. The two looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting into fits of laughter. 

 

“Fucker.’ Zayn said, still chuckling, “You’re an arse you know.”

 

“Not as much as you.” Louis said giggling. He never thought he would be in this situation with Zayn again, just laughing and having a good time. It was odd, but a good odd. 

 

“Not arguing.” Zayn took his last puff of his second smoke and stomped on that bud as well. Louis followed suit with his smoke. “Better get to class, don’t want to get in trouble do yah?” 

 

Louis shrugged, “Think I’ll just stay out here for the rest of first block, don’t want to draw anymore attention to myself than there already is.” 

 

“Suit yourself.” Zayn said as he opened the back doors to the school. Before he walked back in he turned to speak to Louis one last time. 

 

“Everything will turn out okay, yeah?” He said in his most comforting way he could. Zayn was never good at comfort. Not in the mood to argue, Louis just nodded and mumbled out a ‘Yeah’ and that was good enough for Zayn. 

 

******************************

“Fuck.” Harry groaned out. When Vanessa asked if she could go back to his place to study, he didn’t expect this to be the outcome. ‘It’s always the innocent looking girls.’ Harry thought, because as soon as Harry closed the door to his room, Vanessa was on her knees and pulling his dick out of his pants. 

 

“Christ.” He said when Vanessa started deep throating him. Either she’s a natural talent or she’s done this before. Not that Harry was judging, like with football, practice makes perfect. He could feel himself getting close and he wasn’t one to surprise a girl.

 

“I’m-I’m close.” He gave her a warning so she could pull off if she wanted to. Her response was grabbing Harry’s hands and putting them in her hair as her way of saying that she wasn’t pulling off. That’s the only response Harry needed as he realised into her mouth, clenching her teeth with a groan, trying not to be too loud with his mum just downstairs. Vanessa got up from the ground and wiped her mouth to be safe. Harry began pulling up his pants.

 

“You want me to return the favor?” He offered but Vanessa shook her head. 

 

“I want a date.” She said flatly. Harry fumbled with the buckle of his skinny jeans. 

 

“Oh, so you’re actually interested in me?” He asked and Vanessa chuckled.

 

“Of course silly, I don’t just blow any football player, even if you are the captain. I actually like you.” She sat down on Harry’s bed and grabbed her backpack that was thrown on the floor, getting the things out to study. Oh, she really did want to study. Vanessa patted the spot beside her, genstering for him to come sit down.

 

“Well, we’re supposed to study aren’t we?” She said with a wink. She was gorgeous, Harry thought. Long red hair and beautiful green eyes, lighter than his own and freckles scattering her face. Why not give this a shot.

 

He began walking over to the bed but forgot where his backpack was thrown on the ground and ended up tripping and falling to the ground. Vanessa laughed loudly at this. Her laugh was adorable, almost as adorable as Louis’. Wait, why was he thinking about Louis’ laugh right now? Harry shook his head and got up from his spot on the ground. There’s a gorgeous girl in his room, who just gave Harry a fucking blowjob and he’s thinking about a  _ guy  _ right now. It wasn’t just any guy though, it was Louis. The boy that despite everything he’s been through still smiles and laughs when he sees him. The boy that’s so incredibly nice to him, but knows that if Louis ever found out what Harry did to him he would hate him. The thought of Louis hating him gave him a feeling worse than when Louis was with Calvin. 

 

He needed to stop fucking thinking. Harry got up from his spot on the floor and went over to his bed where Vanessa was still giggling at him. He shoved the books off the bed and grabbed Vanessa, tossing her body on the head of the bed and climbing on top of her. He could hear Vanessa take a sharp intake of breath at the sudden roughness. 

 

“What are you-” She tried to ask but was interrupted by Harry’s mouth on hers. 

 

“Shut up.” He mumbled in her mouth. He needed to get his mind off of Louis and when a distraction is on your bed, might as well take it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always tell me what you think. I love reading each one of y'alls comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if its good or not if I get positive feedback I will continue it!


End file.
